Libras
by Irinazure
Summary: Takes place nine months after the Avengers. The Chitauri were defeated and their leader lies in prison. But a dark force seems to have awakened, claiming vengence - a force only known by one. Old grudges have to be lay aside as Aesir and mortals have to fight side by side, aided by the Smith of Lies and a seeress who might prove the key to victory. OC/Loki, Jane/Thor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first fic on this fandom. I'm so excited for The Dark World/The Dark Kingdom (got tickets for Saturday, yeees!)and couldn't keep myself from starting a story. So hope you enjoy the first chapter. I mean to keep this story realistic and thrilling, so don't expect too much fluff and tell me if you find the plot lagging in any way. Please leave a comment, thanks!**

**Bold:** thoughts

_Italics:_ flashback scenes

* * *

Asgard's dungeons were a complex web of long and empty corridors, deep in the heart of the royal palace where the sun never touched the cold walls. This was the only place in the city build with thick blocks of smokey rough stone – a stern contrast to the polished splendour above ground. The chilly air enwrapped everything that dared to set its foot inside the area and Thor was grateful for the cloak he was wearing. It was not a place someone would wish to be.

Nine months had passed since New York. Nine months and it felt like a thousand.

Heavily armed guards had met Thor and Loki upon their return to Asgard. The Lie Smith, the Sly One had been led to the throne room where the eyes of hundreds of disgusted Aesir awaited him. It was the first time in history a prince of Asgard had fallen into complete disgrace, paraded like a stray dog in chains before the great council, under the king's cold watch.

The highest possible sentence left Odin's lips that day and the words had spread across the room like fog, before the people began to cheer with high held fists for justice.

Loki must die.

Not immediately, no. He would be given time to show penance for his sins. One year, thus had Odin the Wise ruled, should be enough time for Loki to understand.

His death would be through decapitation, the only way Odin had been able to show his youngest son some mercy- short and painless. But his effort had only bounced off the dark haired man's eyes as they turned red in front of the protesting crowd, before slowly his pale bruised skin shifted into a deep blue.

Crimson eyes had stared right back at him as Loki's lips had twisted up into what appeared almost like baring his teeth.

"Behold Asgard, what monster you called Prince! Look at the Jotunn who has sat upon your throne!"

The entire room had gasped in shock and Thor could still remember how cold his hands had turned at seeing Loki in his true form. It had been true after all what he and Odin had told him about the younger man's origin. Unable to move he had just stood there beside his mother as Odin sealed Loki's lips with magic, capturing his voice to ensure no further harm could be done by the twisted words he wielded.

"Loki Laufeyson!" The noise immediately died away when Odin rose to his feet, his voice grave and final. "You will be stripped of your titles and magic. The latter will be used against you to make your containment cell indestructible by any kind of force coming from you. Thusly runs my judgement."

Kept away from people.

Away from light.

Thor did not question Odin's verdict, but it hurt to see his little brother treated like some wild beast, hidden away and separated from everything and everyone. Frigga had no longer been able to contain her tears after Loki had been brought away and Thor himself had felt emotion pressing down on his lungs. Loki _was _his brother, no matter how much the other denied it.

They had grown up together, learned together, fought together. How could all this be wiped away from everyone's mind as if all those centuries of childhood and youth in each other's company had never happened?

How could that be called just?

Now Loki was guilty of terrible crimes. He had killed innocent people, he had almost plunged the world into chaos and Thor found himself wondering quite often now how much of his little brother was still left in that shell.

_Monster. Murderer._

There had been a time when Thor would have defended his brother's honour against such ridiculous insults, but now he was no longer sure if he knew Loki at all anymore. Who was the man in front of him?

Slowly he stepped closer to the cell's thick glass and could almost feel its magic stroking his arms and face -magic to suck out the inmate's powers, leaving them like a dry leaf. This was what the tall man inside the container looked like by now.

Although Loki was hunched over a book in his lap, sitting on a wooden chair, something in Thor doubted he was really focused on the pages. His body rocked softly back and forth as his shoulders shook beneath his dark clothing. Long thin fingers trembled like spider's legs over the text.

The physical changes he had gone through in that time were impossible to miss. His hair, once always impeccably brushed from his face, now hang in raven waves down to his back and shoulders. He had always been pale, accentuated by his hair and the dark colours he preferred, but now his skin appeared frighteningly translucent. Like rice paper it stretched over his skeleton – he had refused any food and as a consequence his already slim figure had been reduced to a bare frame. His cheekbones threw dark shadows over his face and his green tunic hung loosely around a pair of bony shoulders.

The image sent shivers down Thor's spine. When had Loki withered away so much?

Green eyes rose from the pages they had been intently focussing on to meet a pair of blue ones staring right back.

Loki's thin lips curved upwards slightly at the corner, but his eyes were unyielding jade, every ounce of warmth ripped out from them long ago.

"How are you, Brother?" It surprised Thor how easy the last word rolled over his tongue still.

Loki instantly tensed but remained seated. His most effective weapon was still kept from him by Odin's spell. No words or sounds could help him get rid of the prince.

"Our father has fallen into the Odinsleep." said Thor.

Savage green looked back at him as Loki put his book aside. His features were set in stone.

"Loki-"

The younger man stood up from his seat in such a smooth action that Thor would not have thought possible in such a frail looking body. He clasped his hands behind his back annoyed at the blond god's disturbance. Did he not even have the right for some peace? He wasn't asking for more.

He began to pace the length of his cell in long strides, head shaking frantically from side to side. A shadow washed over his eyes and it took Thor a moment to see the blood on Loki's foot – dark red against his white skin. He had heard the guard's reports to Odin, knew that they were sometimes being disturbed by loud bangs and strange scratching noise from his corner of the dungeon, but it had never occurred to him that Loki could actually be hurting himself.

Maybe people were right – he was going mad.

"Loki, I'm here because I have a request. I came with a proposal." A pause. "Your freedom." said Thor.

The pacing stopped. Loki listened up at that, baffled at the words he had just heard from the older god's mouth. Slowly he turned around, head tilted forward. What was that?

"We need you."

His sharp eyes stayed trained on Thor – the eyes of a caged predator, ready to leash out any moment.

Thor returned his brother's stare, a part of him still hurt at the younger man's aggressive attitude. However this was more important than hurt feelings.

"The Dark Elves apparently gathered troops. We believe they are lead by Malekith." He did not miss his brother flinch at the name. "They appeared over Midgard this morning, but left without a trace before we could act. We don't know why they chose Midgard, but we believe they were searching for something. Something they have not found yet. You are the only one apart from father who can help us defeat them. You know Malekith, you know their powers, you know-"

The wooden chair on which Loki had sat upon only moments prior was thrown to the floor where it was smashed into a dozen pieces. Loki's breath came hard and his eyes had darkened with blazing fury. His fists collided with the glass pane between himself and Thor and he was thrown back by the magic – his magic – contained in it.

For a long time silence followed the God of Lies' outburst. Thor was at a loss for anything to say, silenced by this unusual display of anger. It used to be him carrying his feelings on a plate while Loki had been the one to always consider the consequences of actions and words. It were moments like these that showed him how little he knew about what Loki had gone through those two years before New York, the two years they had all thought him dead, had mourned the dark prince's demise. They knew now Loki hadn't died after his fall from the Bifrost, but Thor suspected that whatever had happened to him instead may have actually been worse.

Still, he could only guess.

"You see that is why we need you, Brother."

Another bang against the glass, even harsher.

Thor knew what it was for this time."You are my brother and I will never stop calling you that, Loki." He tried to smile but was met only by unmoving features. A sigh escaped his lips. "We need you. You are the only sorcerer in the whole realm, the only one who can match their powers. If you agree to help me your freedom and powers will be restored to you."

He would be free. He would leave this damned containment and be a free man once more.

"I need you...but I don't know if I can trust you." Thor tensed up, his words faltering for a moment.

**And you would be a fool if you did.** Loki thought.

"You don't have to die, Loki. Not like this. Not as a criminal."

Thor had used his arguments, there was nothing left he could say to the cold shell behind the glass. Long time no one moved. With every silent second that passed Thor lost more and more hope reaching out to not the wicked egomaniac, the madman, but to the brother who had always kept his back in a battle, the man who had laughed with them at times and had used his magic to build and not to destroy. He had hoped that man was still there, somewhere, hidden behind wicked smiles and bitter insults.

Then he noticed the shadows lift off Loki's face if only a little and his lips curling up coldly as he nodded his head once in acceptance.

* * *

Toronto could be ridiculously cold in winter. You couldn't breathe as soon as you stepped out of the door and once again Fara had the urge to shake Nat's shoulders until her red haired guide gained back her own piece of common sense back that she obviously had lost the moment she had invited Fara to visit her in Canada. Then again, Nat was Russian. She was accustomed to freezing temperatures.

She grabbed the piece of paper again on which in a hurried hand stood the address of Nat's hotel and studied it carefully. Then she continued looking outside to the, with ice crusted streets. The cab driver had given up on having a normal conversation with her long ago.

It wasn't far, but she still felt uneasy driving a car, despite Nat's clear instructions. Fara had always been a quick learner, easy to grasp even the most complex spells presented to her in scrolls, but driving a car proved nonetheless to be a difficult matter. Either way, if anyone should stop her she had a fake passport along with a driving licence inside her purse. Thankfully the people she had met until then were not of the sort to ask too many questions. They wouldn't have believed her anyway.

It was almost three years since she had come to Midgard. Alone and clueless, she had thanked her good fortune many times that Natasha Romanov had been the first mortal she had met. Who knows what might have happened to her otherwise. Freyja's magic had sent her to Russia, just a few miles north of St. Petersburg when Nat had been there for a job.

The female assassin had been fatally wounded in the stomach and right leg and been left alone behind the corner of a dark alley to die. No one had seen her behind two dumpsters in the middle of the night except the lost eyes of a girl in peculiar dress.

Fara knew magic was not very well known on Midgard, but she hadn't been able to just turn away and let the poor woman die.

As a consequence the Black Widow had taken her in, providing shelter, food, and eventually friendship. They had never really spoken about Fara's background or for the reason she had found herself in Russia without even knowing where she was. Nat never asked questions and neither did Fara.

And that was the reason why Fara was now in Canada, freezing her limbs off.

After another few minutes she finally saw the hotel's finely decorated front in between two tall grey buildings. The taxi stopped in front of the entrance and she paid the driver what she hoped was the right amount of money. He didn't complain and she got out of the car. Two doormen in red uniforms took care of the luggage.

Luckily Nat was already waiting for her in the lobby.

"Hey, how was the flight?" Natasha smiled.

"I came through check-in and security without problem, I guess that's good." Fara brushed a bronze shimmering strand of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear and opened the first two buttons of her parka. "The flight itself was comfortable."

"Good." The Black Widow threw a swift glance around the tastefully designed lobby before leading her to the elevators. "We're not staying long, just tonight. Tomorrow we'll go to meet a few friends of mine outside town."

"And you are sure you want me to come with you?" Normally Fara did not get involved in her friend's business. She was no warrior and magic was of course no option in the open. She knew if anyone saw her using her powers even Natasha wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Yes, sure." A smile appeared on the assassin's full lips. Nothing else was spoken until they reached Natasha's room.

It was beautifully arranged, modern and classy - or at least what Fara was fairly sure was seen as classy by mortals. The walls were painted a warm eggshell while the furniture was held in dark brown and burgundy – a room that suited Natasha Romanov.

The door behind them was locked and Nat sat down on the couch, inviting Fara with the wave of a hand to join her. "You know who Tony Stark is, right?"

"The man who fought with you and the Avengers?" Fara had already been on Earth when the war had begun and she had taught herself how to use the television remote just so she would be able to follow the events on TV. Although she could always count on her prophecies she hadn't dared to look away from the news reports for fear of hearing of death. With Nat being thousands of miles away in New York the young woman had been left alone to calm down and keep herself from doing something she would very likely regret. Fara had hoped she wouldn't have to hear of it ever again.

"Yes exactly. He owns a house just outside town and he invited us to visit him. Well, I say out of town, it could be who knows where." Natasha said. The woman was a trained liar- a necessary requirement in her job. But Fara had experience with lies.

"So we will be staying with him?" she asked.

"It's just for a few days."

Golden eyes shot back a worried glance. "Is something wrong? Is this about what happened in Norway?"

She had seen the ships, before they had come to Earth, had seen them in her sleep – large shapeless spots in the sky, black steel shedding large shadows on the ground beneath. People had shouted upwards to the sky, cursing at the foreign vessels in hope they would leave. The ships had stayed hanging mid-air for less than twenty minutes, before they disappeared, like a hologram, into nothingness.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine." The female warrior stood up. "It's just catching up with old friends."

Her companion closed her eyes for a moment. Fara could not shake off the uneasiness that began to creep up her spine at those words, but she was just too tired to think about it now.

Whatever it was she would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there! First thing I need to establish here is (believe it or not) I don't own any of Marvel's characters or institutions in here. Fara's mine though.**

**I know it's hard for people to make anything of a story's first chapter so here's the second one to help you get into the plot. Please leave some reviews! I'd really like to know what people think, even if it's constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thor and Loki would travel directly to Midgard. Alone. The warrior prince hoped it would not take too long to find S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers once they were there.

The thought brought bile up Loki's mouth and he swallowed it down hard. Something told him the mortal warriors wouldn't be all too happy to see him again after what happened with the Chitauri. The man out of time, the green monster, the man of iron – they all would probably try to rip his skull apart the moment he set foot on their planet.

He stepped out of the cage of glass and stone that had been his _home_ for almost two-hundred-and-sixty days and could slowly feel his magic returning to him, like two snakes crawling up his arms and into the back of his head. He winced at the sharp pain he felt flowing through his veins before it subsided and warmed him from the inside out.

Still weak, he noticed with a scorn. It would need some time until his powers were fully restored.

He let out a snort. His voice would be kept away still, for only Odin had the powers to bestow it back to him and he, of course, was currently indisposed to do so.

"If you try to run none of us will hesitate to kill you." Thor said. He turned around to lead the way, but not without throwing one last glance back at his frowning brother, whose eyes widened for a split second the moment he saw the huge entourage Thor had brought along. About twenty men were there waiting for him, heavy chains in their hands that were clearly meant for the prisoner. Their expressions were blank, but some pairs of eyes still reflected their owners' disgust.

**Tss, not even allowed to walk by myself.**

Thor guessed his thoughts. "It is for your own good. You are allowed to go to your room and get cleaned up and changed."

A raised dark eyebrow answered him.

They walked through dark tunnels and many corners. The lack of food had caused the sorcerer's body to reduce muscle tissue and he would have to build up his stamina again, he noticed with disdain. Also his injured leg was causing him difficulty with every step, but he would not let them think him weak, not anymore. He had risen above these pathetic creatures, never again would he allow them to feel superior to him. Not them. Not Thor.

He had been through the lowest forms of torture and degradation and had survived. He had been the one made fun of because of his magic, then scorned and despised by the universe. Thousands wished his death, but the mighty Thor himself had asked him for his aid. What a humiliation for the wielder of Mjolnir to have to ask the Jotunn for help.

If they cannot love you, let them fear you.

They reached Loki's old quarters and Thor commanded his men to position themselves to both sides of the door. Then he let Loki walk in first, following behind and closing the door carefully.

It was strange standing again in the rooms that had once housed his brother. Loki didn't know how Thor had been here every day the first year after the younger prince's supposed death. He hadn't touched anything, just sat on his bead or stood on the balcony. He had been left alone in here and it was the only place Thor had allowed himself to give in to his grief. Had he only known then that one day he'd be standing there again together with one of the most dangerous men alive.

He eyed the slim man's form, curious for a reaction.

Loki felt strangely out of place. Once his chambers had been his territory and apart from Thor no one had ever dared disturbing him in here. His books and scrolls had been left piled one over the other across the floor and on his desk. Strange artefacts and tools were still spread in between them, shimmering in gold, silver and copper- tools only Loki knew how to use.

Nothing had been changed; nothing touched or moved. Somebody had kept the room clean, seeing that not one of his ancient texts was covered in layers of dust.

It was his room, unchanged since the day he had last stood in here, yet he felt like a stranger too. The walls around them spoke of different times, of times when Loki had believed Thor and Odin to be his family, times when he had believed himself part of that world, belonging with those people. But oh, how times had changed. He had changed and he felt unwelcome.

"Take your time, brother." Thor stood close to the wall, hands held behind his back.

His words only earned another faint snort.

With one flick of his hand Loki's hair looked clean and soft again, albeit still left down in a careless manner. What did he care for sleek looks anymore? He lifted both hands to tuck a few strands behind his ears. He tried to use his magic on his leg too, but soon felt he could not concentrate it enough. How pathetic if he already felt drained after one tiny spell. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped.

"We left everything as it was." Thor said.

Pulling of his shirt and breeches Loki walked to his trunk choosing a light emerald tunic and black trousers. He sent a mocking glance back to Thor, then straightened the green fabric over his shoulders and walked to a separate wardrobe where his armour and knives were kept.

Thor knew the sorcerer could have just used his magic to change into new clothing, but Loki's sickly physique told him that even the spell on his hair had been too much for him. Whatever magic it had been Odin had used on the cell walls to prevent him from escaping had clearly left him exhausted. He would need time to gain back his strength and Thor hoped with all his heart they would be given that time.

Just then the doors were flung open and Frigga stepped into the room, eyes widening as she saw her youngest. Sif and the Warriors Three followed her with ever watchful eyes.

"Loki." A gasp. Then the queen all but ran towards the man and wrapped her arms around his bony frame. "Oh Loki."

Frigga had been the only one besides Thor who had ventured down into the dungeons to see the fallen prince. She had gone every day and every day she had been dismissed, first by savage looks and gestures, then silence.

She wanted to tighten her embrace, to let him feel her love through every inch of her arms, but she feared to break him. Bluish gray shadows lay beneath his eyes and she could swear she could feel each of his ribs through his tunic. He resembled a corpse more than anything else and it frightened her immensely. Her son, her baby had suffered, was still suffering and she could do nothing against it.

Loki froze as he felt the woman's arms around his cold body. As she held him he did not move, neither embracing her back nor shrugging her off. He couldn't. He had made it clear he did not want her pity, her lies anymore. She was not his mother and he couldn't see why she would not understand, why she would still come every day to see him, despite him ignoring her for hours. She had come and she had talked to him and for that curious reason he felt unable to push her away.

He wasn't turning soft, however. It had been too long since he had felt the warmth of an embrace on his skin, and incapable to move he just told himself to let her have her way just this one time.

"When are you leaving?" Frigga let go of Loki reluctantly, who then proceeded to put on his armour and boots. Her eyes travelled to Thor who had not moved all the while.

"Soon. Harald is bringing the runes for the journey." He gave his mother a sad smile and she cupped her eldest's cheeks.

"I don't think it a good idea." Volstagg said. "We should come with you."

"And who will protect Asgard in my absence? No, my friends, I must know that she will be safe with you." Thor said.

Sif had her hand on her sword's handle, her eyes trained on the fallen prince's form. "You can trust on us but I advise you to be careful with whom you put your faith upon." She bit her lip when she saw the tiny twitch on the corners of Loki's pale lips.

"Your father is very proud of you – both of you. Even now in his state he knows what you're planning to do and I know he wishes you success." Frigga said with a warm smile.

The doors opened a second time and the guard Harald came in, the magical runes Odin had left Thor for emergencies held carefully in both hands.

It was the only way they would be able to travel through the worlds with the Bifrost still not fully repaired and Loki's magic too weak to carry them both through space.

The sorcerer finally rose to his feet after tying up his boots, his knives and daggers tied to a belt carefully hidden behind layers of black leather. His lips twisted into a smirk again, a cruel twitch of his mouth and it was ice rather than fire that sparkled in his jade orbs.

* * *

Tony Stark was leaning against the mahogany table inside his massive kitchen, glass of scotch in one hand, glancing out of the tall windows into the snowy landscape.

The house was new, brand new and equipped fully to his wishes. Why would a man such as Tony build a house deep in the heart of the Canadian wilderness? Because he damn well could.

Pepper was still in bed and he had sneaked down to enjoy the last hours of silence until the building would be bursting with super hero egos. The thought made him grin widely. How he had missed the mob.

First it had just been considered as a means of escape, to be able to work on his suit without the disturbances one encountered in tightly crammed metropolises. And after what had happened in New York Pepper and him had needed a time off the city and choose to spend a short vacation here. Being a hero could be so exhausting at times.

And then those aliens had showed up in Norway.

Tony wasn't really sure how many times one could survive alien attacks and not go a little mental, but apparently Earth was now on the radar of creepy insectoids from all over the universe. This time they had disappeared again as swiftly as they had come and no damage caused. Question was why had they come in the first place?

S.H.I.E.L.D. of course had informed them all about the incident and the witnesses were kept under constant surveillance to keep them from going public with their stories. The last thing humanity needed now was mass hysteria.

That was when Pepper had proposed to set up a secret Avengers meeting in their house and as Jarvis had taken up her side there hadn't been much Tony could've said against it.

All of them had been contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and all felt mixed about cooperation. Perhaps they could discuss the matter first in private without Fury's watchful eye scanning their conversations like a metal detector.

He looked away from the view when he noticed Steve joining him, sleepy eyes adjusting to the snow's bright reflection that streamed in through the almost entirely glazed walls.

"Good Morning."

"Morning, Captain."

"Any news of the others?" the blond man opened a can of orange juice and poured its contents into a glass.

"Hawkeye arrived around three o'clock last night and is probably still dreaming like a baby and Spiderwoman should be here in the afternoon. Banner will join us in a few days. He said he couldn't leave earlier. You want some?" He held up the bottle of whiskey.

Steve just shook his head. "And what about Thor?"

"Don't know, we can't contact him. If Superman wants to help he's welcome, but I think he's gonna have a handful with Loki now anyway."

"What are we going to do once everyone's here? No one knows why those creatures came to Earth."

"Yeah, let's hope we'll find out soon."

Both men were startled at Jarvis' voice interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me sirs, a disturbance in the atmosphere and a non-seismic movement of the ground, possibly from an impact, was registered right now about one mile to the north."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Their eyes met again and Tony clapped his hands together. "Bingo."

* * *

Loki felt like having been stoned with dozens of gigantic rocks until his flesh was reduced to pudding. His back had taken the force of the impact, knocking all the oxygen out of his lungs. There was a reason why he had learned to travel through worlds by shifting space. It didn't feel like being crunched by a mountain.

He could feel bones grinding against each other in the thigh of his already injured leg and feared he had cracked some. Trying to concentrate his magic to heal himself he found he still could not. With lips set in a thin line Loki tried to breathe in. He was too weak, he did not have the strength to even heal his leg and a silent curse left his throat. He would have to ignore the pain. That shouldn't prove to be that difficult; he had endured worse after all.

Again he took a deep breath before pushing himself up a bit, his jade eyes needing a moment to adjust to the light.

They had landed in the middle of a deep forest judging by the thick wall of trunks and pine needles surrounding them. The air was bitter cold, but Loki hardly noticed it. A dull tuck at his mind reminded him why the cold didn't affect him like others, why it had never affected him the way it had Thor or Fandral or Volstagg on some of their countless adventures.

Jotunns did not feel cold.

His eyes found Thor already standing and shaking pine needles out of his thick blonde mane. He rolled his eyes and rose onto his own shaky legs. A question formed in his gaze and Thor understood.

"I don't know. The runes were meant to lead us to the Avengers, but this surely is not New York or Puente Antiguo." He clutched Mjolnir's handle tighter.

Great! Leave it to Thor to get them lost. Had he been strong enough he could have changed into a bird to fly up and take note of their exact position, but he felt dizziness click on the edges of his conscience just at the thought of it. It was frustrating him to no ends and he only hoped it wouldn't take long to recover his magic.

His power was his life. Without it he was nothing. It was the only thing that had not turned against him, the only thing he still had and he dreaded to lose it as well.

Damned be Odin and his dungeons!

"The sun will not set for at least ten more hours. We should-" Thor started.

His words were interrupted as the younger god felt himself being thrown against a tree. Captain America held him tightly, one hand on a shoulder and the other wrapped around Loki's throat. Blue eyes met green ones and widened with recognition, before hands covered in blue fabric tightened their iron grip even further.

"You?"

"Okay, this was definitely not part of the plan." Iron Man landed and his eyes flew from Thor to the man's younger brother and back."I thought you people would be capable of keeping him locked away for longer than that."

Thor stretched out his arm in a soothing gesture. "We have come to offer our help. We know about the creatures that came to Midgard. "

"And you thought bringing that maniac back to Earth would be a good idea?" Steve turned around to Thor in disbelief. He had to be joking.

Loki shifted beneath the blonde soldier's hand on his throat. He couldn't breathe.

Tony looked at Loki. "Hey, Rudolf, don't you have anything to say to this?" his tone giving away his disbelief. What had Thor been thinking? "How can this even be, did he escape or something?"

"The highest possible measures were taken to ensure his imprisonment. Never could he have escaped."

"Then why else is he here?" asked Tony. "Thor, your help is really appreciated, but we can't have the one guy who wanted to kill humanity running around causing havoc."

Loki felt shadows lurking at the edges of his vision, like black smoke. A dark laugh brushed against the corners of his mind, belonging to no one present. He tried to concentrate on the men before him.

The captain's grip on him did not loosen. "Stark's right, Thor, this won't work."

Thor sighed, but his eyes were determined. "He is the only one who can help us. He knows the Dark Elves and he knows their strength and weaknesses. Loki it one of the best sorcerers in the Nine Realms, and it is dark magic we are facing here."

"Wait, Dark what?" Steve and Tony exchanged glances. "You're joking. What would elves want on Earth?"

"We don't know yet, but we need Loki's knowledge to help us find the answer."

The silence that followed weighed heavily on all present. Thor had a point - they didn't know what foe they we're facing and they needed all the help they could get. Tony wished he could have a glass of scotch right now...and smash the bottle over Loki's smug face.

"Okay." Iron Man took off the ground and gave Thor one last sharp glance out of his lifted visor. "But if he even thinks of doing something stupid I won't guarantee for anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey folks, next chapter's up and a surprise awaits our main characters. To all who haven't seen The Dark World yet: People, you're in for a treat.**

**And thanks to the guys who either left a review, favourited the story or are following it. But I know there're so much more viewers out there (I can see your numbers) so pleeease leave a comment so I may know what you think.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

It was not exactly a smooth reunion with Thor that Tony and Steve held back in the mansion. Constantly someone's eyes would flicker towards the dark figure that sat at the far corner of the long sofa the two gods had seated themselves on. While the conversation flowed easily with Thor, cordial words exchanging lips together with the occasional laughter, neither Tony nor the Captain could shake off their nervousness and their gazes often traveled to his brother.

To say Pepper had not taken the news well that a slightly mental mass murderer was sitting in their living room, or would be staying in their house for that matter, was a bit of an understatement. Tony had tried to calm her down and the result was her standing in the doorway frantically biting on her thumbnail. They were all put on edge by the situation.

Loki had not talked at all, his gaze remained fixed on a spot on the floor and his legs were crossed one over the other. This gave Tony the opportunity to study the man's appearance and what he saw was almost not recognizable anymore.

He remembered sleek raven hair brushed away from a fox-like pale face and a constant air of arrogance dancing around those sharp green eyes and thin lips. But that sharpness had left his eyes, though haughty and cold they still were. They reminded him now of scuffed glass, a strange haze hanging over them. His pale skin was almost greyish white and he could see some blue shining blood vessels beneath the eyes and on the neck. His hair was no longer groomed back, but instead fell flat down in soft waves, loose strands tucked behind his ears.

He looked like a deflated balloon...or a rock star on crack.

"How are the others? Lady Romanov and son of Banner?" Thor had also noticed his friend's worried expressions and felt sorry for Loki.

"Natasha's gonna be here in a few hours and the Green Guy is coming the day after tomorrow if all works out. We thought about having a private discussion before going back to New York to meet up with SHIELD. Relations are, well, a bit strained since last time." Stark got up and walked to the bar at the corner of the room. He really needed a drink.

"I'm glad to hear they are all going to be here soon."

"Yep." He watched the amber liquid spill into the glass. "Anyone else fancy a drink?"

_What will the others say? _Tony stroked his forehead with two fingers. _What will Barton say to this?_

No one heard the soft chuckle that escaped Loki's pale lips.

* * *

"Why the hell should I calm down, eh? You let him inside, how could you let him into the house? You crazy?" Clint's shouts were growing louder and louder by the minute as the man waited for an explanation that would change his mind about ripping that guy's head off with his bare hands. "Damn it, how on Earth could this possibly a good idea? Have you forgotten what happened last time he came here? This is sick!"

"Calm yourself man. It's not like we're letting him on the loose." Steve had both his hands on Hawkeye's shoulders, trying to stop him from killing Loki right then and there.

"No, that's the only thing missing. Now I feel so relieved!" Sarcasm rolled off Barton's tongue as his eyes resembled a wildfire, dark with rage. "What the hell! Stark, tell me what's going on!"

"Okay, okay, take a deep breath." Tony felt like this would be a very long day and he missed his bed already. They were still in the living room. "We found them both about a mile away from here. Thor has come to help us against those alien thingies and he brought Loki with him."

"I thought you'd said he would get punished for what he's done. How could you bring him back here?"

Thor took a step forward, deep frowns drawn on the surface of his forehead. "Please, my friend, listen. Loki is the only one capable of helping us against the Svartalfar."

"The what?"

"The Dark Elves, a powerful race settled on the Realm of Svartalfheim. They are skilled wielders of dark magic and few are able to match them in a fight. They use spells to trick their enemies."

"Which is why we need Loki." Steve said.

Loki meanwhile was still sitting on the sofa and playing with his fingers. His jade eyes were trained on them as if they were the most interesting thing in the room as he slowly moved them and his wrists as if to see if they were still there. The action seemed to have a strange effect on the man; his eyes were wide but unfocused, staring blindly through skin and air.

"The hell we do." Clint freed himself of the hands holding him back, slowly gaining more interest in the reasons why the others were so quick in defending the strangely silent God of Lies. He ordered himself to take a deep breath.

Thor spoke slowly as if to a child. He had to make them see reason. "We can't fight them with just strength and willpower. We need magic to defeat them – my brother's magic. Only he can help us."

The look Clint gave him, Tony and Steve dripped with venom. It contained a threat; a promise that should that madman hurt anyone he would not be held back from tearing the skin from his flesh. "I need to tell Nat about this."

"Don't call her!" Tony said.

"She has the right to know."

"And so she shall, so she shall, but she'll be here in a few hours any way. Don't give away the surprise yet." Tony winked into the round.

"I don't like this Stark. I don't like this." But he held out his hands in defeat.

"Join the club."

Instantly everyone could feel a heavy weigh being lifted from their shoulders. None of them liked the idea of cooperating with the Sly One, the Mischiefmaker, the Shapeshifter, of needing his help. But they had no other choice and one after the other they realized that they all, with the exception of Loki, really had no clue whom they would be fighting. If indeed those creatures proved to be somewhat of a nuisance.

"How are we going to keep the fact that Loki is on Earth hidden from Fury?" Steve asked after a while.

"Leave that to Jarvis. This house could hide an elephant without anyone noticing." Tony pored himself another drink.

Just then the computer piped in. "Sir, Miss Romanov has arrived."

"What? So early?" Steve and Clint exchanged glances before carefully eying Loki, who didn't seem to pay them much attention.

"Ugh, of course." The last drops of scotch flew down into Tony's throat. He knew Pepper would answer the door and bring the assassin upstairs to them. She must be scared to the bone with Loki in the room and he would have to think of a way later to make it up to her.

"Okay, chicas!" He rubbed his palms together. "Here comes the next one."

* * *

Fara had not slept well that night, her mind filled to the rim with pictures she could not seem to make sense of.

A forest covered with thick layers of snow.

A tall modern house surrounded by dark trees, the massive building towering over the sea of black and white.

Then her visions had travelled further in time, into a future more uncertain. She had found herself in a dark cavern-like hall, walls build up high in dark stone. Two cuboids made of solid rock stood in the centre, stacked one over the other. The air around her felt cold, rejecting her presence. She did not understand where she was or what this meant, but then the scene shifted again.

Had she felt unwelcomed in the unfamiliar stone hall, she could sense her breath freeze at the next sight. Of all pictures it was two eyes that were unsettling her the most, the reason why she had feared to fall asleep for years - two orbs shining in all shades from light jade to deepest emerald according to their owner's mood. So full of life, sharp with wit and the next moment softened instantly into what she could only describe as an invisible embrace, then ruthless and filled with the traces of death and desolation.

She had grown to fear those eyes. She shouldn't be seeing them. Not anymore.

Nat had planned for them to leave at around eight in the morning. What was that meeting with the Avengers really all about?"

Thankfully Nat was driving and so Fara tried to distract herself by looking out of the window. Her bronze locks were kept on the back of her neck by a thick tie and around her shoulders she had spread a soft shawl she had gotten from the red-head as a Christmas present the year before. She hadn't known then what Christmas was. "Didn't you say it was just outside the city?"

"Mhh, it may be a bit further away." Natasha said without looking away from the street. "Maybe Tony wanted to have a place with more privacy, you know. Away from all the media and the attention."

"I understand." Curious eyes gazed out as houses slowly got fewer and fewer and the edge of a forest began to open in front of them. It looked exactly like the one she had seen in her visions.

They did not talk much during the ride, each of them valuing the quiet the other provided. Even if Fara had lived with Nat and both women had developed a sort of firm friendship, they didn't need to talk about their thoughts and secrets.

Mile after mile of endless wood and snow meet them on their way until finally they reached their destination – an imposing structure, fifty feet taller than the highest tree and one side completely made of glass.

"Way to go Stark." She heard the assassin next to her sniff at the sight.

This too Fara had seen as she'd been laying on her hotel room's king sized bed, legs tangled into damp sheets. She wondered what awaited her, what the other pictures meant.

As they approached a flat gate into the underground garage slowly opened up. In closed state it would be almost impossible to detect it and both women were impressed by the security measures Tony had chosen for this holiday lodge.

They drove down a winding path and Fara realized that the house was actually bigger that it appeared at first, most of its levels hidden below ground.

They were being expected already by a young pretty woman, dressed handsomely in a light blue two-piece and her fiery red blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail. Her fine features were accentuated by a welcoming smile and as soon as they had stepped out of the vehicle the smile widened.

"Hi Pepper." Nat returned the gesture.

"Good to see you Natasha. Tony said you wouldn't be here until later in the afternoon."

"Yeah I thought he wouldn't mind us getting here a bit sooner." Nat shrugged her shoulders and the woman's – Pepper's – eyes fell from her to Fara, the question already forming in her head."

The Black Widow winked at her companion. "Fara – Pepper; Pepper – Fara. Fara is a friend of mine and Pepper is Tony's girlfriend. She and Jarvis are the only sane minds in this household."

"I take that as a compliment." Jarvis' electronic laugh caused Fara's eyes to widen in wonder. She hadn't met such advanced technology yet.

Pepper held out her hand to the young woman. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Fara took her hand, something Nat had showed her during her first months on Earth.

"I've informed Mister Stark of your arrival. He and the others await you in the salon." Jarvis disembodied voice almost sounded careful and the thought made Fara smile to herself. From what she had learned about computers they were still a long way from developing anything close to emotions or a conscience. On the other hand Jarvis sounded almost like an actual person. How could that be?

She almost the first part of Natasha's and Pepper's conversation, her thoughts drifting away as they stepped into the elevator.

"Is everyone here?"

"Banner is coming the day after tomorrow, he's currently in Chicago. But apart from him yes. Do you want to say hello to them first or shall I show you your rooms." Pepper's got slightly lower towards the end and her eyes moved faster around. Something was making her nervous.

"No, let's say hi first."

"Okay." The doors of the elevator parted and in front of them a long corridor stretched out in front of them. At the end it turned to the right and lead to the mansion's large living room and dining area. They could already hear muffled voices coming from behind the corner.

"You might want to take a deep breath before you go inside."

"What do you mean?" Fara asked as she stepped after Natasha into the room and she instantly felt like her legs had transformed into two strings of jelly.

In between the Avengers she recognized a face she thought she would never see again in her life. Two startlingly blue eyes, framed by strong features and a mane of blond hair, met hers and she saw the disbelief in them the moment realization hit Thor.

"Lady Fara?" Thor's voice was barely audible yet she heard every word as she slowly regained control over her body.

"Thor?"

"Fara!" A few long strides on his part and she could feel two strong arms hold her in a tight embrace as laughter mixed with tears of joy. "This is really you. I can't believe...I...You are here, on Midgard!"

"Yes! Oh, my lord, I never thought we would meet ever again." Her own arms softly pushed him a few inches away so she could look into his face. His hair had grown longer and his eyes looked older, but all in all he was still unchanged. "You look exactly the same."

"And look at you!" He noticed her Midgardian attire and confusion mixed into his voice. "How come you are here, on Earth? We thought you had gone back to Vanaheim. How long have you been here?"

"For almost three years." She shook her head. "Tell me, how is my sister? And the Allfather? And the Queen?"

"All are well. Father has fallen into the Odinsleep a few days ago and my mother watches over him. Your sister, she had told us you had left, but she didn't know much else. She...does she know you are here?"

Their fast exchange of words was interrupted by a baffled Steve before Fara had the chance to answer, his expression reflected by Tony, Clint and Pepper.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked.

Thor's grin reached from ear to ear. "Knowing each other? The Lady Fara has spent a short amount of time at the court of Asgard as an honored guest and she is still greatly missed among the gods and goddesses of the realm. She is one of the most loyal people I know."

"What? Wait! You mean she's one of you?" Clint crossed two tense arms in front of his chest.

Fara's eyes searched for Nat, unsure of the other woman's reaction. She herself felt a little dizzy, elated by the surprise and sheer disbelief of meeting Thor again after nearly three years, and on Midgard of all places. Was this why Natasha had insisted she'd come all the way to Canada? But she didn't know, she couldn't have known, right? Her gaze flew across the faces in the room.

Then her smile instantly disappeared.

She noticed the last member of the group – Thor apparently had not traveled alone.

Standing slightly separated from everyone else she had not seen him at first, hidden from anyone by Thor's mighty form.

His hands hung loosely down beside his tall frame. Unmoving. Frozen like marble, just like her own limbs. Not one muscle in his body twitched, eyes just staring.

She felt his gaze piercing her skin, her mind, her whole being and she forced herself to meet his eyes.

Gold met Jade. Three years.

Three years she had dreamed of those eyes, had been tormented by their silence and followed by them day and night, but to actually see them again after all this time was indescribable.

Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again, let's get on with chapter four in our tale. There are still many questions to be resolved, not least those of Fara's story. And for the first time we get a glimpse at what the Dark Elves plan. **

**Thanks to the reviews, favourites and new followers. Hope you like this one and please write a review, otherwise I really don't know if what I do here is utter crap or not.**

**XX**

* * *

_Fara's eyes were stuck to the endless layers of blue and purple that hung over the Bifrost and the Asgardian coast – the edge of the world. Beyond the falling waters the universe opened up to her hungry sight. Stars and planets were illuminating the furthest corners of the sky in shades of purple and burgundy before it turned into a bright baby blue above land. She hadn't been able to fall asleep all night, spending the darkest hours discussing with Sigyn what would possibly await them in the Realm Eternal. In all their time under Freyja's service neither had ever been invited to accompany her to any of the other worlds, but this time was different. They were both ready, had perfected their skills and were finally worthy to meet the Allfather. _

_Fara had been a young girl when she and her older sister had been sent to Sessrumnir in the heart of Vanaheim. It was considered an honour for girls and women to live at the goddess' court and learn from her. Especially for those who came from more modest backgrounds._

_Fara and Sigyn's parents had been farmers. Their father had fought in the war against the Aesir, but that was a long time ago and since then he had lived a quiet life with his family on the realm's periphery, in close proximity to the ocean, were its dark waters fell over the edge into nothingness._

_**What did you see? **__Sigyn's wide eyes were filled with the eagerness and curiosity of a child, something that hadn't changed under the hundreds of years as Freya's guided healer. The countless wounds had never taken that innocence from her, and Fara was thankful that there hadn't been a war for a very long time. Wounds inflicted by accident were not the same as those caused through weapons on a battlefield._

_Fara opened her eyes to return the older girl's look. __**Not much. **__With a shrug of her shoulders she sat more upright. __**Parts of the city and the palace. Have patience, we are almost there.**__ Her gaze meanwhile flew over the cloudless sky and the rainbow bridge beneath them which glittered in the light like a carpet made of diamonds. She had only caught glimpses of Odin's great hall, but nothing concrete. She had neither seen the face of the Allfather nor of Queen Frigga. However two eyes had followed her in her sleep for the last couple of weeks – two brilliantly jade green eyes. No face, no voice or name to explain who this person was. _

_She could not know to whom these eyes belonged or what they had to do with her, but she felt drawn by them. In their depths she could see a sadness that had left her without words. A grief that spoke of great loss, of having lost everything._

_And then there was a darkness – all-consuming and sent out to destroy. It stared back at Fara, woke her up from her sleep in the middle of the night and followed her during the day. This unsettling bitterness, this malevolent look that streamed out ice and fire, so intense that the maiden doubted it could actually belong to someone alive. Whoever could bear to witness so grave things that would conjure such emotion in the person's eyes? How could somebody survive such turmoil in their own body?_

_She hadn't told anybody of this vision. Those eyes called to her, spoke to her and she felt them threatening and comforting at the same time._

_**Oh look, sister! **__Sigyn grabbed her arm as she stared out of the window, where the city came closer and closer to view. And as Fara followed her action she couldn't contain a small gasp. Her visions hadn't prepared her for that. The city gleamed in all shades from white bronze. The streets were filled with people of all ages – men cheering, women clapping and children running along the traveller's carriages, laughing excitedly. Colourful drapes were hanging from houses along their way and the air was filled with the aromas of freshly baked bread and roasted meat. _

_Yet it all was nothing compared to the palace. Tall and golden it towered over the city in all its magnificence, a beacon of power and excellence and Fara understood why Asgard was called the Realm Eternal after all – who could doubt such beauty to be eternal?_

_They passed the palace gates and their carriages finally came to a halt. Their door was opened by a young handsome guard clad in golden armour and one by one the women were helped outside. A line of guardsmen, all in golden attire, bid them welcome and bowed to Freyja, who already stood in the middle of the yard. Her blond hair fell in soft waves down her back and her beautiful figure was wrapped in a light blue gown, with flower motives in silver stitched onto the sleeves. She turned to her maidens and gave them a wink before turning around and walking up the stairs leading into Odin's hall. The two followed her, their eyes meeting in a meaningful look. _

_**This is incredible.**_

_**Agreed.**__ Fara smiled at her beaming sister. Their hands met and they gave each other encouraging squeezes._

_Following the guards the company was lead through long hallways with high ceilings to the throne room. The doors were flung open and Sigyn and Fara bowed their heads in excitement. Never had they seen such a large room, not even at Freya's hall. The path leading to the throne was flanked by men and women clothed in finest fabrics, the men also parading their armour with pride. The women's hair was gracefully styled and their gowns embraced their curves. These, Fara instantly knew, were the gods and goddesses of Asgard and she swallowed down the lump that was threatening to form inside her throat. Her gaze rose to the opposite end of the hall, where steps lead up to a giant golden throne._

_There they stood, awaiting the guests – Odin and Frigga, flanked by their two sons. As they stepped closer one of the guards announced Freya and her retinue and the beautiful goddess bowed to them with a brilliant smile. "Your majesties."_

"_It has been far too long, dear friend." Odin spoke, his voice heavy but cordial. "We are happy to have you here Freyja...and your two companions." He added with a short glance at the sisters._

"_Allow me to introduce to you Sigyn and Fara, my most trusted students. I thought Asgard would give them the opportunity to exercise their talents in a new environment." The two maidens bowed deeply, their eyes trained to the floor for fear of giving away their nervousness. _

"_And pray, what are their talents?"_

"_Magic, Odin." Freyja laughed in her bell clear voice. "Sigyn here is one of Vanaheim's best healers and her younger sister Fara sees the future."_

_The room instantly fell silent. Magic was not a craft commonly practiced among Asgardians and some of the men and women among the present looked at each other with wide eyes._

"_The future, so, so?" Odin's gaze fell upon the young girl in question wrapped in a white gown. Her face, albeit pretty, lacked her sister's sophisticated and refined features. "It is not a talent that one encounters very often. Some would call it a rare gift." _

_Allfather spoke to her directly that time and Fara met his gaze. "Indeed, your majesty, it is."_

"_She's the youngest of only three in all the Nine Realms capable of it." Freya added in a honey-sweet tone._

"_Mhh, very well. I present to you Queen Frigga" The tall woman sent the girls a warm smile, but didn't move from her place beside her husband. "My son, the Crown Prince Thor." A tall, strongly build man walked down the few steps down to them and with a wide grin bowed. He reminded Fara of the bears she had seen in her childhood at her family's home in Vanaheim and fought against a laugh. He had his mother's kind eyes and his father's stature._

"_My Ladies." He said in a deep voice._

"_And my second son, Loki."_

_Until that point Fara had almost forgotten about the fourth figure standing on the platform before them. Her eyes turned and she saw a tall man with raven hair that was neatly brushed back. Unlike his brother he was not a giant package of muscles, but appeared lean, more like a wild cat...or a snake. Black leather and emerald cloth enwrapped his body, accentuating his graceful figure and pale skin tone._

_He stood slightly apart from his family and had not moved at all, but at the mention of his name his eyes looked up and immediately met Fara's for an instant, before moving on to Sigyn and then Freyja. _

_Odin spoke again and teared Fara's attention off the younger prince. "You are welcome here in Asgard. We hope your stay will be enjoyable and we will have much of your company. My men will show you to your rooms. Tonight we shall have a feast to celebrate your arrival."_

"_Thank you Odin, your majesties." Freya bowed once more and Sigyn and Fara followed the motion, before being led away by the guards. All the way to the door the young Vanir could feel something warm stroking the edges of her mind and she looked at her sister, unsure if she wanted to tell her something through their bond. But Sigyn was busy looking at the tall wooden doors and did not seem to notice her sisters questioning look. Then suddenly the feeling was gone, like a veil lifted from her sight and she did not think any more about it. She was probably just a little bit tired._

* * *

She could feel the blood rush inside her ears, her breath coming trembling. It was truly him; it was Loki standing in front of her, just a few feet away.

Instinctively she wanted to flee, to turn away and get the next plane to Russia. She shouldn't be here and in fact neither should he. This was wrong.

She had seen him condemned, had witnessed his trial as if she'd been there in person. She had held her head in agony as countless cried for his death, yet now he stood before her. A shadow, but still alive, his voice taken from him with magic too mighty for her to comprehend. She knew Thor must have been responsible for this or neither of them would be standing there so seemingly nonchalant. The question was why he would help him escape. Nothing she had seen had showed her this latest turn of events.

His hair was longer now, clean but unkempt, covering his temples and reaching well past over his shoulders. Every soft line she could remember in his features was now completely gone, replaced by sharp edges and deep shadows.

He looked terribly sick.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on his lips, set into a grim line, the skin surrounding them tense. Then they were captured once again by his unreadable eyes. Cold and merciless, like a snake he was pining her down to her spot, waiting for a reaction, a movement - anything.

"She's Asgardian?" Natasha's voice was the first to penetrate Fara's thoughts.

It took all her willpower to look back at the others. "Nat, I-"

"It's okay, but I think we all need an explanation. How come you know Thor so well? Isn't he your crown prince or something?"

"Yeah and why didn't you know she had been on Earth for years?" Tony directed at Thor.

Thor frowned. "We haven't seen each other since she departed from Asgard. I believed she had gone back to her home in Vanaheim. No one knew for sure." He threw a side-glance to the woman beside him. How had she landed here of all places.

"What's Vanaheim?" Clint asked.

"Fara." Nat walked up to the young woman and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please tell us. And then you, Thor, can explain to me why Loki is standing in Stark's living room instead of being chained inside some prison cell on Asgard."

The Vanir's flinch at Black Widow's words went unnoticed by almost everyone.

Only Loki had seen it.

Silently he watched the group gathering around the newcomer, some sitting down on the two long sofas so they could follow her story, even the Iron Man's lover joining in. They didn't pay attention to him slowly distancing himself further and further away, soft steps carrying him towards the glass wall. His eyes burned and he tried to fix his concentration on a point beyond the window's chilly surface.

Loki forced himself to take a deep breath. His leg was still hurting from the fall and his mind lay in turmoil.

What was she doing here?

Why was she here and not with her mistress on some other realm? Why Earth? Why here?

He felt as if his bones would crack any minute and burst into a million tiny pieces as a faint laugh echoed in his head. A deep voice roared at him, mocked his reaction to a face once known.

Three years, three agonizing years...

His hands and skull tingled in recognition of magic – her magic that seemed to reach out to his withered state across the room. A golden haze laid itself over his consciousness like a veil as the laughter in his skull subsided and he could feel the pain in his leg diminish. It was only natural – magic always seeked its equal.

He held his hands tightly clasped in front of him, nails digging into rough white flesh to keep them from trembling.

Had he known she had been on Midgard all this time he would have...what? What would he have done, had he known? The times where he had wasted time and energy on anyone where finished. She had betrayed him as much as Thor or Odin.

Her magic was reacting to him without her even noticing. He needed to get out of the room in that instant, but his body was nailed onto the spot by the invisible power that streamed from her to him and back. It took his breath away, wrapping around his ribcage like tight ropes.

Loki felt blazing rage boiling inside his veins. Damn her, by Valhalla! Damn this pathetic reaction to her presence!

He barely registered the voices coming from the other side of the room.

"I grew up in Vanaheim and I and my sister Sigyn were sent to live at Lady Freyja's court as children. We were trained well in magic and when we became skilled enough our mistress told us we were finally worthy of meeting the Allfather. We had never been to Asgard before."

"Wait, so you know how to use magic? Like Loki?" Steve eyed the woman sitting across from him suspiciously.

"Yes and no." Fara smiled faintly, her hands clasped together in her lap. "Some Vanir are born with magic." She montioned to her golden eyes. "This is why I share the colouring of my irises with others of my race destined to use it. We all have our speciality and over our long life span we strife to achieve perfection in those fields. But our possibilities are limited. Not all of us can use spells that differ from the person's natural abilities, even with years of training. My sister found her talent in healing and I can glimpse into the future through visions."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pepper stared wide-eyed at the younger girl. "You mean you can see anything in the future? Even from across worlds?" A nod answered both questions.

"Does that mean you saw New York before it actually happened?" Tony said. "I think certain things might have turned out differently had we been warned beforehand. Natasha, where did you hide her all this time?" His gaze wandered to the glass wall.

"Why are you even here?" Clint asked. He noticed her tensing slightly up. "I mean, not to be offensive, but as far as I know it's not really common for you guys to travel to Earth often. So how come your here and for so long?"

"I-I" she hesitated. "Was sent here by my mistress." Her gaze could not hold Barton's frown long. Then she noticed a faint movement from the corner of her eyes and knew Loki had placed himself in front of the huge window. His back was facing them and she couldn't see his face. Only then did she notice something was not right. Loki was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the nine realms, yet she could not feel his magic inside the room. Where there should have been waves of energy was simply nothing. Just a dying glimmer instead of the wildfire she had expected. It seemed impossible to her.

A shiver crept down her spine, slowed down her words, but she refused to let the others see the chaos raging inside her mind.

"Hey, maybe she can tell us what those Elf-things wanted in Europe?" Stark felt it click inside his head, like it usually did when a good idea took shape inside his brain. "We could know what they're planning."

"You know it was the Dark Elves?" The sorceress stared at him. "How?"

Tony tilted his head to the god in silver armour. "Thunder Guy told us. That's why he and Loki are here."

Six pairs of eyes turned simultaneously to the raven-haired man. Fara could not bring herself to follow, gaze fixed onto a spot on the dark red carpet, but still knew instinctively that he had turned around. Loki's soft chuckle, more cough than anything else, echoed though the room.

* * *

He felt satisfaction flow through his veins as he carefully followed the soldier's report. The Aesir and that lousy Jotunn were both in Midgard and without any spells for protection.

For a moment he considered following them, but then a new idea came to him. He would leave them for the time being and make them see instead. They would be witnesses of his people's might. He would make them watch and rejoice at the God of Thunder's cries, just like the boy's grandfather had over his race's fate.

Algrim stood beside him, head bowed. "They have encountered a future-teller of Vanir origin, my liege. A woman."

"Perfect." He said. "She will keep them on Midgard. The seeress will be the easiest to control."

"How shall we proceed?" His servant's eyes ever trained on his leader.

He turned. "Now we shall make the Aesir watch as his world vanishes in flames."

The prince was far away, too far to react on time, and the king lay asleep, unable to lift a finger. Their time was approaching, their decline inevitable. Midgard was far away, small and so fragile. Pathetic!

**Too easy,** he thought to himself, a scarred smile gracing his features. **This is too easy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks again to all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows. The next chapter is already completed and will be uploaded in a couple of days. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They needed him.

They would be fighting against an enemy more powerful than any of those little mortals could even imagine. The Dark Elves were not to be trifled with. Many had thought them dead or weakened by the great wars against the Aesir. No one had heard of them in a long time, but Loki knew better.

They had been waiting for millennia, had crouched and bowed and secretly grown stronger and thirsty for revenge on those who had seeked to destroy their race – the ever-proud Bor and his heirs. Malekith would never stop. He would just kill everyone in his way.

Oh, yes. They needed him. And they knew it as much as he did.

"Why now? Why Norway?" The blonde soldier, Steve, asked. "What could they want that could possibly be in Norway?"

Clint leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were lowered in thought. "Maybe they weren't looking for anything and just wanted to scare us a little. Norway was just randomly chosen."

"And waste their time and energy?" Tony shook his head. "No, there must be more to it."

"What interest could Earth hold for them?" Fara spoke softly. Her gaze rose and this time she dared to look straight into Loki's cold ones. She would have flinched, were it not for the others' gazes on her. "Their wrath has always been directed against Asgard, why come here instead if it were not for a greater purpose?"

"Indeed." Thor said. "But even they cannot put the realm of Odin under siege, unless its defence is weakened."He sighed. "Father is under the Odinsleep. No one can predict when he will wake up again."

"And Thor is here on Earth right now." Natasha looked around. "But that's not enough, right? I mean...surely there are enough troops back in Asgard to defend it."

"And Asgard's wall will protect the people." Fara said. "It has stood for centuries."

Thor did not seem to listen. "They knew I would come to Midgard once I thought it threatened. They know I hold it dear." He jumped up, Mjolnir clasped tightly in his hand. "It was a mistake to come here."

Loki walked up to Thor and held his hands up as if to calm the man down, his eyes thoughtful but sll mocking. The younger man shook his head, his eyes impossible to read.

Mentally Loki had a difficult time fighting a roll of the eyes – of course Thor had not thought this through and would immediately rush into assumptions now. And Odin still insisted he was the better choice for the throne.

As he thought that a husky voice laughed inside his head. It sounded distant, as if coming through a tunnel. Instantly he recognized it and tried to ignore it as his shoulders tensed unnoticeably.

"Did you know of this, brother?" Thor looked at Loki, anger at himself boiling beneath his skin. The younger man hesitated, uncertainty in his eyes. Silently he denied and the God of Thunder wished that for once the truth was coming from him.

"I don't believe that." Clint said.

"Hey why hasn't he said anything yet? A few months ago he couldn't keep his mouth shut." Tony raised his eyebrows.

This time, before Thor could react, Fara answered him in a mechanical voice, her eyes somewhere far off. She seemed miles away in thought. "Odin has taken his voice as part of his punishment." The seeress didn't pay attention to the pairs of eyes that instantly flew towards her in silent question. She raised her gaze to meet Loki's, her eyes cold and her voice became sharper if still distant. "After all, who could possibly trust the Smith of Lies?"

Loki took a step towards her, fingers forming fists as his eyes narrowed, firing lightning at her. She would pay for those words. As soon as his magic was restored.

"Calm yourself, Thor. We don't even know yet if this is the case. We need time. Right now, there is nothing we can do." Steve said, not having missed the exchange between the two sorcerers and he felt the urge to drive the conversation to their main subject or otherwise someone might get hurt.

Thor had already opened his lips in protest, but Tony cut in. "He's right, guys. They're gone now and we don't know where they are. There's nothing we can do at the moment."

Everyone was again lost in their own thought.

"I think I should show you your rooms now." Pepper sighed and looked into the round.

* * *

Hours later, night covered the vast sky over Canada and everyone had split up around the house going about their own business.

Fara sat alone in her room, a book in her hand. Her eyes were trying to focus on the words in front of her, but it proved to be impossible. Her head was spinning, thoughts and images dancing around her skull until she felt she would burst.

She had talked with Thor hours before. He had been so happy to see her again and had asked hundreds of questions about her life on Midgard. Her happiness had matched his and she'd listened eagerly to him as Thor spoke of Asgard, her sister and his own life.

She'd seen the bright city in her memories as his voice carried her back, she could see the mountains standing tall in the horizon, snow covering their proud summits.

For a moment she had travelled back to golden halls where men laughed loudly at each other's tales, horns and cups filled to the rim with mead in their hands. Women in beautiful gowns, their hair decorated with flowers of various shapes and sizes talked and smiled as the sea of candles illuminated their soft skin. Fandral the Dashing surrounded by young goddesses who hung unto his every word, Volstagg across from him, his eyes trained on the delicacies displayed over the table's length while Hogun the Grim watched him silently. Lady Sif, seated next to her, throwing amused smiles at her friends as she described to her and Sigyn some of the foreign dishes.

As Thor's words lead her away she felt joy and at the same time a pang in her heart. When all this was over he would return there.

She couldn't. She could not defy Freya's orders again.

A knot had built up inside her stomach and as the hours had passed she had found it growing bigger and bigger, until she had to excuse herself. She had told him she was still feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was no lie.

She did not know where Loki was, but it surprised her that they left him to walk around freely.

She jumped when a soft knock echoed from the door.

"Can I come in?" Natasha's voice.

"Of course." Fara sat up on her bed as her friend came in, closing the door behind her and looking at her uncertainly – something extremely rare.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine" The young Vanir looked down, hesitating for a moment. "How did you know?"

"I didn't" Natasha shrugged her shoulders and sat next to her. "But there was always something odd about you and after meeting two gods from Norse mythology I guess there's not much left that could surprise me anymore."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I did not think you would believe me."

The Black Widow smiled warmly. "No, and I probably wouldn't have, but that's okay. Everybody has their secrets. So, you're a sorceress? That's how you healed me back then when we met."

Fara nodded, not sure what to say.

"But I thought only your sister was a healer and you could see the future instead."

"We were born with our talents, but there are still spells one can learn, as long as they have magic inside of them." The Vanir explained. "I'm not as skilled in it as my sister, but then you humans are not that difficult to heal either."

"Hey, we're not as delicate as you immortals might think we are!" But Natasha was smiling and Fara knew it was just a jest. The atmosphere lifted a bit.

"And you knew Thor before his brother turned all nuts? What was he like?"

Fara hid her flinch at her friend's expression. 'Turned all nuts' were not really the words she would have used. "He was always kind and good-tempered, always up to a fight and not nearly as wise as he is now. He has changed a lot for the better now though I'm sorry for the circumstances that lead to the change."

"And Loki?" Nat asked curiously.

A pause. "He too has changed a lot." Her tone became colder, sharper. It was all she could say, the only words she could muster up in that moment.

"Okay." The female assassin nodded, suspicious at her friend's silence. This was not the right moments to dig for answers. "I think I'm gonna grab some of those cookies Stark's apparently hiding behind the bar upstairs. You wanna come?"

The Vanir understood that to be another attempt to lift her from her thoughts. She knew Natasha was not usually that cordial, not even to people close to her.

"No, I'm fine." Fara smiled faintly.

"Okay. Good night then."

"Good night."

Natasha closed the door behind her and Fara was once again alone in the room. She knew Nat had only meant to cheer her up, but right now she could not bring herself to feel anything but chaos.

She shut her eyes in an attempt to calm her raging head, but had to give up after a few moments.

With a sigh she rubbed the back of her neck. This was ridiculous. Or was it? She hadn't really expected to meet anyone from her past. After all it was better to forget that part of her life and focus on the future. And the future was no stranger to someone like her. But for some reason that did not make it any less frightening.

She had seen terrible things through her ability – her parent's death, Loki's fall, the Chitauri attack...and she had seen things that eventually didn't come true, but then the future was such a fickle thing, quick to change when the circumstances were altered.

As children Sigyn had once told her how much she herself would be scared by the prospect of foreseeing other people's deaths. Until then Fara had never even thought about that. And it had taken another couple of years until she had seen her mother and father die when bandits had laid fire to their house.

This had been the first of only two visions she had had of the death of people close to her...the second had proven wrong a little more than nine months ago.

And ironically had been the cause of eighty other deaths.

Fate could be ironic sometimes and never a thing cast on stone. The Norns liked to play with the fears of people like a cat with its prey. The threads were woven to their liking and only they could tell what lay at the end of a person's journey through life.

Fara turned off the lamp on her night stand and looked outside the window next to the bed. They were far enough from city lights for her to technically be able to see the stars, but heavy purple clouds hung like a cloak between them and her view. She did not mind.

The moment she had first realized just how far she was from home had been when she had first raised her eyes to the Midgardian sky. Beautifully the stars had shown like a sea of diamonds that night, but they hadn't been her stars, not the ones she had grown up with. And behind them the sky had appeared a deep black instead of the purple, orange, navy, turquoise and pink blots that carried them over Asgard and Vanaheim.

No planets standing proudly over their heads, just one rather small moon and that unending blackness – it had felt too empty, still did in fact. To her the sky over Midgard was empty and strangely that gave her some comfort. There was nothing there that could remind her of home or the Realm Eternal.

Nothing was there that could remind her of the life she had once lead.

She had scarcely ever used spells since she'd come, the one big exception of course being healing Natasha that one time. But apart from that the fear of being seen had always kept her in check. She had even disposed of the dress she had worn on her arrival as well as her cloak, shoes and jewellery.

The only thing she had kept was a ring, made of two thin gold threads interweaving around her ring finger. She had not been able to part from that one item and now as she stared into the darkness outside her window her other hand gently flew to it and two fingers stroked the golden band lightly.

What would happen now that Thor and Loki were here? Of course she would try to help wherever she could, but what after that?

Oh yes, fate truly had its way in ensuring people went mad.

* * *

Natasha meanwhile had found the way to the kitchen with the help of Jarvis and a lot of patience. How huge was this place? As she walked inside her eyes instantly found Clint already there, leaning against the counter. His gaze remained fixed on a spot on the floor as she stepped closer to him.

"Haven't seen you for a while now." She tried to break the silence.

He didn't look at her, but his voice was calmer than she had expected. "We've both been busy lately."

"True."

"Where did you find her?" Of course she knew who he meant.

"St. Petersburg. I had a job there." A pause. He didn't say anything and so she continued. "Some guy shot me in the leg and she found me. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't."

He lifted his eyes to her at this, one brow slightly raised as realization hit in. "So you knew what she was?"

"No, not until today. It was after the Chitauri that I began to think a little bit more about it. It's not my place to ask someone questions about their past... well, not unless they're a target anyway. And she proved from the start that I could trust her."

"But she's one of them." He said with a stronger tone. "And even they didn't know she was on Earth until today. Why is she here?"

"Oh, come on Clint," She too spoke faster now. "It's not like we know everything about each other here. Everyone has their secrets."

"Yeah, but not everyone can look into the future or use spells on other people."

"She's on or side, is that not enough?"

"Same goes apparently for Loki, but that doesn't mean that anyone of us trusts him enough to even let him walk alone through the house."

Natasha looked around in the otherwise empty room. "Where is he anyway?"

"With Thor and Tony as far as I know." He let out a grunt. "Luckily there are security cameras everywhere so we'll always know where he is. What about her?" He eyed her warily and she fought against a sigh. She guessed it would take some time for him before he would be able to trust anyone again after what happened to him because of Loki. He was still suspicious of strangers and Fara being a sorceress from another world did not make things any easier.

"In her room." Their eyes locked for a moment and she saw his softening a little. They had not heard from each other for some weeks now and she had missed him. He had changed after New York, was warier of people and his surroundings, but still he was one of the names on her list of people she allowed herself to call friends – and that list was very, very short.

He came closer and she felt his two arms wrap around her shoulders. She embraced him back, a smile gracing her features as she nuzzled into his chest. It were moments like these that made them both feel like normal human beings, that let them forget everything else.

"It's going to be fine." She told him. "It's too early to make assumptions right now. Let's just wait until we know what's really going on with those elves."

She felt his chest vibrate with quiet laughter. "We'll see." But she knew he was considering her words.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *waves* Hi!**

**Next chap's up and we learn more about Loki and Fara's past as well as get a glimpse at more sinister things in the present (you'll get that one when you reach the end of the chapter). I know things currently move rather slowly, but that will change soon. Ugh, I love Tony as a character, but I hate writing him. Hope he's not too out of character in this story.**

**And thanks again for all the new favourites and follows! No new reviews though, am I doing something wrong? Please leave a comment or I might go crazy...please? With cream and a cherry on top?**

**Okay so don't mind me and enjoy the chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_It was a hot day. The sun was burning down onto the city and most people were staying outdoors under shades. The courtiers had gathered in the royal gardens and around the training grounds to watch their crown prince fight with the Warriors Three. Cheering could be heard every time someone seemed to gain the upper hand, the occasional gasps among the cheers coming from the young girls in the audience._

_Loki was not there. _

_He had seen his brother fight enough times to have grown tired of the display. To train for the battle field was one thing. Trying to impress young maidens quite another. Thor relished their admiring gazes. Loki knew that Frigga was secretly planning to marry her eldest off as soon as possible in hopes of keeping her eldest away from trouble and a grin played on his lips at the image of his brother being confronted one day in the future by the jealousy of a wife. After all, the future king of Asgard would have to be a loyal husband too._

_The trickster passed hallway after hallway until he reached the library. He still had work to do, unlike certain others. He knew no one would disturb him now._

_The great library was rarely used by anyone else than him. Asgardians were warriors and not academics. Some did not even know the place existed. Or they simply didn't care._

_But not Loki. To him it had grown to a sort of sanctuary since his childhood days. Scarcely anyone dared to disturb him when he was in there, sunken into his studies. Odin had gathered scriptures from all the nine realms and the resulting collection was kept in hundreds of shelves and along the walls of the room. Of course the only people ever to make use of this treasure were, apart from the very few Vanir living in the realm and occasional visitors, Odin himself and the second-born prince._

_The Odd One. The Maker of Mischief._

_He knew the names they were calling him when they thought they were undisturbed in their conversations - servants and courtiers alike. The library was one of few places to avoid their mistrusting gazes._

_As soon as he opened the door Loki knew he was not alone. _

_With a flick of his wrist the door closed behind his back soundlessly as his form became invisible. He stepped further into the room, carefully listening. He could hear the faint sound of parchment being turned and he wondered who the person could be that showed an interest in any of the texts. _

_He passed the rows of shelves when he saw a small figure crouched over one of the wooden desks. Honey brown hair was tied in a long thick braid reaching to the woman's waist. Her slender curves were clad in a gown made of white silk and the sleeves were rolled up to expose two softly glowing forearms. He felt the magic flowing from them like a warm blanket around his mind and it was calling out to him, to his own magic prickling beneath his finger tips._

_The younger one of Freyja's two protégées. _

_His eyes fell to the book she was studying, its pages already yellowed by time. He instantly had to fight a chuckle. The chapter was on telepathic communication. It had been one of his favourite subjects as a child and he had pondered over the paragraphs for weeks until he had understood how it worked. Gradually he had caught up on the technique behind it and with the years it had become easier and easier to connect to other people's minds without them noticing. _

_He let his disguise fall away and took a step closer. "I thought Freyja's students had more important things to do than spy on people's thoughts."_

_Her head shot up and she stared at him with wide golden eyes. The look of being caught on her features was priceless._

_She bowed her head once she realized who stood in front of her. "My Lord, please excuse me, I did not know you were in here as well. Had I known-" The words stumbled out of her hurried mouth._

_Usually he would have responded with sarcasm to anyone babbling so nervously, but he thought her rather entertaining in her blushes._ "_Considering you were here first it should be I apologizing to you for disturbing your studies, my Lady."_

_She was surprised at the amused tone of his voice. It was the first time she had heard him speak. Often she had found him absent from feasts and other social gatherings. Days had passed without a trace of him._

_Unsure of what to say she lowered her head again to her book. "As it pleases you, my Lord."_

_He studied her face for a bit, as her eyes flew over the ancient runes once more. Her features were delicate, soft, lacking her sister's exotic aura. Not stunningly beautiful, but still pleasant to the eye.  
_

"_So?" He started again. "Should I be concerned about the Vanir beginning to read Aesir minds, because here we don't exactly favour spies very much." A soft chuckle. "Spare yourself the trouble. It is not an easy spell."_

_She met his eyes again, this time pushing her chin slightly forward in a defying manner. Loki's smirk widened at the sight. _

"_I already know how the spell works, my Lord. I'm just looking something up for my sister."_

_He frowned, astonished at her answer. "And what would that be?" _

"_She does have sometimes difficulties when using it and causes other people headaches. I thought I would be able to find a solution in here." She hesitated. "Although I did not know before that a spell for it existed at all. The bond between my sister and I was there from our earliest days."_

_Her honesty baffled him. "Why is she not here herself to look it up then?"_

"_She wished to see Prince Thor and the warriors fight." A weary sigh escaped her lips. "In Vanaheim there are many stories circulating of Mjolnir's might as well as his wielder's skill on the battle field and she wanted to see if they were true."_

"_And you?"_

_He did not miss the twitch at the corners of her lips. "I am afraid I prefer stuffed libraries to watching two grown-up men smash their heads against each other."_

_For one moment Fara gasped as she realized her words could have insulted him. It was his brother after all fighting on the sand and the son of the Allfather. But then the sound of laughter startled her. He was laughing. Jade green eyes sparkled as they met hers and she was surprised at how bright they were. He looked so relaxed, so careless – what a stark contrast to his aloof demeanor the first time they had been introduced to each other in the throne room. _

_He captured her eyes again. "So you already know how to communicate through telepathy?"_

_Again that defying smirk on her lips. In that moment Loki sensed a wave of warmth brush against the corners of his mind – her magic touching his. __**Of course.**_

_His chest vibrated again in amusement. __**Impressive. **_

_She jumped when she felt something bumping against her mind and she realized it must be him. But that would be impossible, unless-_

_**Unless I was trained in the art of magic. **__Jade eyes captured her golden one's and she noticed just how tall he was when he took another step towards her, towering over her by at least one foot. Only then did she notice the waves of energy, the soft glow that seemed to emit from him - magic. His magic, reaching out to its kind, to power akin to itself. _

_She gasped as the walls of her conscience were slowly covered by his own, enveloping her in layers of heat and energy as the edges melted slowly into each other. It was similar to what she felt when silently talking to Sigyn and yet different at the same time. She was filled with light, her senses sharpening at the new sensation._

_It felt so much more potent._

_She blinked a few times. __**But I don't understand. I thought Aesir have no magic inside them.**_

_**The Allfather himself is one of the most powerful wielders of magic in all the Nine Realms and I inherited this gift from him.**_

_His eyes were soft, staring right into her. She felt exposed, her every thought open to him, yet she found herself tensing up at the prospect of interrupting the connection. It made her feel whole, like a part of her she had not known was missing had now come back._

_Did he feel the same way?_

_He shook his head in response. __**It is the first time I meet someone capable of responding to the connection.**_

_**Is it supposed to feel so…strong?**_

_**I'm not sure. **__A frown. __**I think it is dependent upon the participants' experience and competence.**_

_**Who would have thought? The Prince of Asgard is trained in magic!**_

_**Should I feel insulted or honored? **__Again he laughed, quieter this time and she felt it buzzing inside her head. No longer able to contain her own laughter she joined his and both secretly took pleasure in how it prickled softly along the blurry edge where both their minds were flowing into each other._

_Slowly Fara raised her gaze again and was met by his. So deep. She found herself unable to look away._

"_Fara?" Sigyn's calls echoed through the space between the tall shelves and penetrated into the younger Vanir's thoughts until Fara realized that it was her name being called. "Fara, are you still inside here? I need to show you something. You will never guess what just happened to Fandral!"_

_The girl in question shook her head slightly and took a peak towards the door behind a series of five thick books. She sighed when she saw her golden-haired sister looking for her with a slight frown._

_Oh, why now?_

_A soft chuckle behind her made her turn again to the prince. His hands were clasped behind his back and he shot her an understanding smile.__** Go, or she won't stop until she finds you.**_

_Reluctantly she nodded. __**You are right, my Lord.**_

_**Loki. **__His voice inside her head softened for an instant._

"_Loki." She repeated, trying out the syllables with her tongue. _

"_Until next time then, my Lady." _

_**Fara. **__She sent him a brilliant smile. "Until next time."_

_She turned around the corner and he listened to her and her sister's voices until they had closed the heavy doors and he was left alone. As the distance grew the mental connection became looser and looser and he no longer sensed her presence. He felt cold, somehow empty and wondered if indeed it was normal they had both felt the melt of their thoughts so intensely. Then again, he had never attempted the connection to someone sensible of magic; maybe it was only a matter of getting used to it._

"_Fara." His voice was barely audible even to himself and Loki needed a moment to recall his reasons for coming to the library in the first place._

* * *

Humans were truly extraordinary.

This Thor had understood since he'd first landed in New Mexico, but he could not contain his awe the first time he stepped into Stark's lab. Unlike last time where eminent danger had loomed above their heads he had time now to actually familiarize himself with the Avengers and their world. It was a whole new environment compared to Puente Antiguo and his last visit still hadn't shown him everything.

Two days had passed since their arrival and there were no news of Malekith and his kind, something that calmed and vexed Thor at the same time. Silence could mean multiple things and it nagged him not being able to do anything. Whoever knew what Malekith could be planning whilst they were waiting?

He tried to tell himself that it was not just out of boredom that he searched for the Man of Iron's company. Fact was he was not made for keeping quiet and let the enemy make the next step. Malekith the Accursed could be anywhere now.

He had hoped they would be able to find out more once they were here, but there were no new clues, no new signs to lead them to the truth behind the Dark Elves sudden appearance above Earth. But he did not doubt it had been meant as a statement, at least to some extent. They were strong now, and ready for whatever Asgard or her allies could offer, no doubt. Much blood lined the history of the two realms and the Dark Elves were not known to forgive or forget.

Much like Loki, he admitted to himself reluctantly. He would never dare to show his grief, especially to Loki himself, but it hurt to think he was lost to them for good. Something in him desperately tried to find the good left in the dark-haired man, the good that had to be somewhere hidden behind bitterness and a distorted mind.

He had not seen him that morning or the day before. Loki hadn't left his room the entire time and Thor wondered if it had been a wise idea to persuade Tony not to lock the door. He knew Loki's magic had still not returned fully, but he also assumed locking him up again would not help them in gaining his trust or help.

As he stepped through the glass doors he immediately let his eyes roam over the alien surroundings. Tony's working place was full of blueprints and other strange constructions and apparatuses – their function a mystery to the Aesir prince. His host was standing in the centre of the room, crouched over a screen, his hands moving frantically over drawings and signs on the display. Thor's presence did not go unnoticed.

"Morning, Thor." Tony looked up at him. "What can I do for you, Princess?"

Thor's lips curved upwards at the nickname. "Good Morning to you as well, son of Stark."

"Hey, I wondered if you could tell me some things about the Dark Elve's ships? I got into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files earlier, but apparently they don't know much either." He motioned to the screen and Thor approached to see the pictures of Malekith's fleet. "Someone estimated they were around three thousand feet above ground, so that'd make them around two hundred feet wide and six hundred long. What we have is not enough to either ascertain material or fuel and it's unclear how they're equipped.

He looked at Thor expectantly and the blond warrior thought for a moment. "My people have not faced them for centuries. It was in the days of my grandfather that the war between our peoples was being fought and nothing has been heard from them since. I assume there would be texts concerning their weaponry and ships back in Asgard, but I'm afraid I never belonged to those who made use of the palace library."

"Okay, that's not exactly great but doesn't necessarily need to be a problem. Could Fara perhaps know of those texts?"

"I am not sure." Thor said, a frown appearing above his brows. "But I could swear Loki would have heard of them at least. And as I have already told you I almost certainly know he has met Malekith before, although he never mentioned such a thing."

"How can you be so sure if he never said so himself?"

Thor rubbed his beard with his thumb. "Lately my brother has often seemed slightly…detached from his surroundings. Not for long, never for more than a few moments, but it's like he..." He sighed heavily. "I don't know what happened to him in the time of his absence, but it changed him. Something happened to further twist his mind and thoughts and turn him against his family. He was completely hidden from Heimdall's sight, he didn't want us to know he was alive, but I know he could not have been alone during that time."

"So you think Malekith somehow manipulated him? Wow, this gets really twisted now." Tony said.

"I don't know, but I cannot believe he would have been able to gather the Chitauri under him so fast had he been alone."

"Ah, siblings," Tony sighed dramatically. "So glad I don't have any. Where is your brother by the way? I presume he still can't talk?" That would make things slightly harder.

"I don't think he has left his room today." This earned him a snort from the other man. "And no, he still can't talk. Unfortunately only my father can grant him back his voice."

"Too bad. Not that I missed the insults and know-all comments every five seconds, but It's gonna be difficult to get some real information out of him now." Tony said. "Anyway, I think I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D. soon to let them know we're all here. I hate to say it but it'd be better now to get together with Fury and his team. We're kinda stuck here if nothing happens in the next couple of hours."

The two men engaged longer in conversation, discussing defense mechanisms on Midgard and Asgard. Unknown to them, a third person was listening carefully at their words, a soft smirk on his lips.

It was not a strong spell Loki was using to enhance their words to himself, but he could feel his strength leaving his body with every moment that passed. Still he forced himself to keep it up a moment longer. When he felt his head nearly bursting he finally allowed himself to let go and he made his way back to his room. Silent steps and speedy movements carried him through the deserted hallways. Nobody had noticed he had even left. Good.

He collapsed as soon as the door closed behind him, a loud voice roaring at his weakness inside his head. Laughter, sharp like thunder, vibrated in his skull.

He paid it no attention as his world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers, have you all seen The Dark World? Because if you haven't then I really recommend it to you. Honestly, so many lokifeels. I say this also because this story will adopt some things from it, so if you don't like spoilers you should perhaps wait before continuing with this. It's not much, but I thought I'd better mention that.**

**Okay so back to business. Confrontation lies in the air...and a change of scenery. **

**Thanks to the new followers and I hope you all enjoy this...may I dare ask for a review or two?**

* * *

"Please follow me." Agent Hill said in a professional voice. She was a tall woman with dark hair, taller than Fara, and she appeared toughened up by the years she'd spent in her job. Her fluent movements were like a cloak, similar to the one Natasha wore at times.

Tony had been called by S.H.I.E.L.D. last night and they had sent an army plane to pick them up in the morning. The Vanir had never seen such a thing even after three years on Earth and she eyed the sturdy construction suspiciously – commercial air planes looked quite different.

The men in black suits had come with the first rays of sun behind the horizon. Fara had found herself tensing up at their stern forms, but she had been of no interest to them.

The Avengers and Thor had spent a lot of energy in persuading them not to kill Loki right then and there. Guns had been raised at him as soon as they had caught his sight and for a while it had seemed they would fire on him. Fara had only been able to watch, limbs refusing any order of movement. Loki had just lifted his hands in a defeated manner. He was still too weak to fight.

She hadn't missed him pressing his lips together tightly and closing his eyes, trying to fight against the humiliation. He had been freed from one prison to be brought to another, chained once again and watched by men who wouldn't trust him to make one step alone without trying to kill someone. They had reasons to mistrust him, she tried to tell herself. He was in no way innocent.

In the end they had agreed to just handcuff him...with three pairs of shackles.

Pepper would stay in Canada. Tony had walked up to her bravely smiling form and kissed her passionately before whispering something into her ear. The couple's intimacy caused a lump in Fara's throat and she tried long to swallow it down, to no avail.

As soon as they had landed they'd climbed out of the plane one by one, Loki flanked by two heavy muscled men with pairs of dark sun-glasses. Agent Hill had already been awaiting them.

Fara honestly could not tell where they were. None of the men escorting them had been willing to confide in them their destination. Not with a highly dangerous criminal in their midst.

Small buildings were scattered over the bare ground, security posts with cautiously armed men and women forming a circle.

She noticed there was hardly any snow as they descended through an underground passage into the main base. Apparently they had flown further south. The spare corridors and halls they passed were brightly lit by white light and the walls were held gray.

"I never was fan of their taste in interior decoration." Tony winked at Fara.

The group was lead to a huge room full of desks and computers. In the centre stood a platform and on it a table. A dark skinned man was standing there facing the door, his hands clasped tightly at his back. One of his eyes was covered by a leather patch and Fara wondered how he had come to lose it.

"Nick." Tony said as they walked closer. "Ever considered using flowers inside your facilities?"

The man, Fury, ignored the comment and stared at them with a cold eye. "Can anyone explain to me why Loki is back on Earth after we sent him off with Thor nine months ago?"

"Better ask Thor." Stark said.

"Indeed, It is I who brought him with me." Thor looked at Fury. "We heard of the Dark Elves' appearance to your world and came to investigate and to offer help if needed."

"Loki is here to help us? This is not a very good joke."

Only then did Fara notice the chained man's absence. "Where is he?" She directed her eyes to Fury.

"The prisoner is where he belongs – inside a high security cell." He shot her a questioning look. "You are?"

"I am-"

"She's a friend of mine - Fara." Nat stepped closer, cutting Fara off. The assassin smiled reassuringly.

"And you think it wise to bring your friend here when there're such important matters being discussed?"

"Absolutely."

And with that the subject was dropped to Fara's surprise.

"Let my brother free! He won't harm anyone now, I swear to you." Thor's tone rose a bit. His features were set in stone, Mjolnir held tightly in his grasp.

"I can't gamble with the security with any of the people here let alone the whole world. He will stay where he is.

"Then let me see him."

"He's currently knocked out. He won't know you're there."

"Knocked out?" Steve asked.

"Our staff took care of him." Fury's lips curled upwards. "Now, we've contacted Banner and he should be arriving anytime soon. We don't have anything new on those aliens...you called them 'Dark Elves'?" He sent a questioning look towards Thor, who frowned at his request being ignored.

"They are the ruling race of Svartalfheim, one of the Nine Realms. It was their ships that could be seen by your people."

"Are they allied with the Chitauri?"

"We don't know." Thor's frown deepened. "But they have grown stronger since the last time we fought against them. I believe they seek revenge over Asgard for the damage caused by the war between us."

"But this quarrel has nothing to do with Earth." Fury said.

"Yes, but your planet has become important to me. To threaten it means to provoke my anger and their leader, Malekith, probably knows that."

"So we're bait, is that what you're saying?"

Thor nodded. His eyes were following Fury as the man walked down the few steps to their level and stopped inches in front of the much taller god. Everyone stood still, waiting for whatever would come next.

"We are ready for them. If they chose to battle this out on Earth they will be confronted by the best our defence has to offer. Every single man and woman here is willing to give their lives if it is for the good of the human race."

"But you won't be able to scare Malekith away only by sheer muscle force or diplomacy. The Dark Elves use magic on the field, they trick and play with their enemies until they go mad and slay themselves! You need magic to seriously harm them."

"And so you try to tell me that the only one able to help us is that psycho downstairs?"

"Thor," Tony stepped forward, his expression grave. "You can't really expect anyone to feel good at the idea. Not after what he's done. I don't think he himself wants to help us either."

"Maybe there's another way." Steve said.

Clint rubbed the corner of his jaw with two fingers. "Or maybe nothing's gonna happen. I mean, how do we know they'll come again? They left without causing any harm, maybe they left for good."

"No they came for something, and they won't stop until they have it. They'll come again." Thor shook his head. "When I and Loki were young our father used to teach us about the different races of the Nine Realms. The Dark Elves were once very powerful, the lords of darkness, feared by most and opposed only by few. But they almost fell into obscurity after my people fought them."

Fara saw the other's concern in their eyes, the uncertainty of what they should do. "They'll come. I know it. They will come again."

The whole room had grown still when she had spoken. All eyes were directed upon her as she let her gaze wander to each of them – Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Thor and Nick Fury. She could see some of them nod, others exchange glances with their neighbour or directing their eyes to the ground. Then Fury spoke to Thor.

"Do you trust him?" He was talking of Loki.

A pause. "No." Silence again. The Vanir froze as she looked at the Mighty Prince. They had been brothers. She had expected their relationship to have suffered immensely, but it took a lot for Thor to completely lose faith in a person. Something pulled at her heart. She knew they all had reasons to despise Loki for what he had done. He deserved punishment and she did not question that.

But her vision had shown her the Dark Elves' strength, their new-found power and their immense thirst for revenge. Neither Earth, nor Asgard would stand for long against their wrath. They needed help; they needed Loki, his skills and experience.

Without the Mischiefmaker they would die.

Ignoring the voice in her head that was telling her to keep her mouth shut she took another step forward. "But I do."

Steve and Tony immediately opened their mouths in protest.

"Oh, come on. You can't be serious!"

"He'll probably side with them as soon as we let him free."

But it was Thor's quiet voice, full of disbelief, but also something she could not quite make out, that gave her the little bit of extra confidence she needed. "Lady Fara, he has changed and I'm not sure how much of the Loki we both knew is still left in him. You haven't seen him since years."

"But he's the only hope we've got. We need him." She pleaded at him with golden eyes. "Let me speak to him."

"You want to go and speak to him? Believe me that's a stupid idea." Clint looked at her if she had suddenly gone mad. Nat shook her head, agreeing with him that it would be madness to assume she or anyone else would be able to change Loki's mind.

"Do we have another option? Because if we do then why did you free him from his confinement in the first place, Thor?" Fara sighed. She didn't like the idea herself, but if she didn't do it then no one would. She looked back at Director Fury, whose features she could not read. He did neither speak, nor move while the others around them threw in protest after protest. His chest rose and fell slowly, collected as she waited for his answer.

"Okay, you have fifteen minutes. If that doesn't help then-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as the doors opened again and a middle-aged man with dark eyes and hair walked in, hand raised in a wave and a smile gracing his soft features.

"Hi there." Doctor Bruce Banner walked up to the group. The last of the Avengers had finally arrived. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Fara had been led away by Agent Hill while the others told the news to Banner. She had missed his reaction, but could well imagine it after seeing everyone's tense jaws and tight fists every time Loki's name was spoken.

As the two women stepped into the elevator she tried to persuade herself that she had made the right decision, but she could not get rid of the tiny voice inside her head calling her the greatest fool in all of the realms. How would she be able to reason with one of the most dangerous creatures alive?

In silence they passed a pair of thick sliding doors. The agent stared forward, never meeting her gaze. She couldn't blame the woman. Ever one must think her mad right now. After a couple more minutes they reached a heavy metal door. Agent Hill pressed a few buttons on a black box next to it and the door slid slowly open. She motioned her to step inside. "I'll be waiting for you here. You've got fifteen minutes from now. Good luck."

"Thank you." She murmured, unsure what else to say. She would need all the luck in the world.

The seeress heard the door closing gain behind her back as she carefully walked inside the room. In its centre was a circular cell made of glass. Tiny boxes hung from every corner of the ceiling and she guessed those were cameras. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be monitoring their whole conversation.

He was sitting inside the cell on a chair, his hands and feet chained. His head hung down limply, dark hair creating a curtain before his face. He looked as if he was unconscious, but she knew him better than that. "I know you're awake."

Seconds passed without a stir from either of them. Then, slowly, his he lifted his head, pale eyes, although partially still covered by his hair, were fixing her like two icicles. She fought against the urge to hiss when her stare fell onto the muzzle that covered the lower part of his face.

This wouldn't do. With a quick wave of her hand the muzzle fell off, landing in his lap. For a moment his eyes left her form as he moved his jaw. He would never grow fond of those things.

Then his gaze returned to her. He did not stir at all as they held each other's looks.

"Did you really think you could fool me by posing as unconscious?"

A cold smile. Slowly he tilted his head, like a snake.

She continued. "They are afraid what might happen if they let you free."

He blinked once, his lids unwilling to open to see her still standing there. How badly he wanted to use words to send her off, far away so he wouldn't continue to see her mocking eyes. **How annoying**, he thought to himself.

"Why don't you defend yourself? Why don't you fight these _gullible little _mortals if you think yourself so far above them?" She guessed his feelings. They could not continue like this. Fara needed him to speak or she would never get an answer out of him, but how? She had to try and reach out to him, connect to him. It was her only chance; if this failed they'd be doomed. Her fingers, hands, arms were soon tingling with magic as it sought to spread out.

He hissed when he felt the wall of heat fall over him and his body fed on her magic like leeches on blood. He could feel his own magic grow stronger through hers and he gave up the fight against the waves that swept over him one by one, painful at first, then gradually transforming into a soft cloak around his mind. A gasp escaped his lips and he faintly registered her breath halting for a bit. Loki felt the familiar sensation of his mind melting with hers again and they both closed their eyes at the sensation of energy and light. When they opened them again she could see fire dancing in his.

She knew it had worked and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she heard his voice in her head echoing darkly.

**I could so easily crush your skull.**

" You're chained and kept behind glass like some pet bird. Tell me, _my Lord_, where is your magic? Has it left you?"

**You pathetic slave, how dare you speak like this to a prince!** His tone rose as did his anger.

"You are no longer a prince! Your title was taken from you because of your crimes!" She yelled back, her breath burning inside her throat.

For a moment no one moved, both their stares burning into each other as their heartbeats tried to slow down. She could sense the turmoil of questions that raged in him. When he spoke or rather thought again his voice was quiet, almost a whisper and so much more dangerous than his growls. **How do you know?**

**How could I not know?** She raised her palms to him, surprised and a little bit hurt that he had forgotten what she was capable of. She had grown too in the years of her exile. No longer was she the little quiet girl he used to know. **There is much more I know, Loki Laufeyson.**

His name – his true name – from her came as an utter surprise and for a moment he could feel the walls he had build around himself crumble. She knew. She knew what he was. Not Odin's son, not a prince of Asgard or Thor's brother, but Laufey's loathed offspring. Since when?

More questions were building up inside his head, desperate for answers, but he could not form coherent sentences in his thoughts and so he stayed silent, waiting for her next step.

Her voice came soft, almost pleading. "We need you. Malekith is planning something, I'm certain of it. If we don't-"

**Oh, the seeress has had a vision again, didn't she? Well, did you see the world burn? Asgard fall into ashes? Because that is what will happen, I promise you.** Loki interrupted her, tone hard as stone.

He wouldn't show weakness. Not before her. Never again before her. But still he felt something stirring slightly inside of him when he saw her features fall, her golden eyes sadden.

"What have they done to you?" Fara shook her head, unable to accept what she was hearing. This couldn't be him speaking. **When did you become this unfeeling thing? **He had changed so much she barely recognized him any longer. His body had grown so thin, his skin so translucent; it shone in the bright lamp light in a sickly grey. Nothing was left of the bright and elegant prince, the graceful regal figure she had known.

**You want to know what they have done to me? **Jade orbs bore into hers. **They opened my eyes to the truth. I used to lead a life of lies, without glory or purpose. A life in shadow. They showed me what I could achieve, who I could become. **His voice echoed loudly inside her head. **I was born a monster. Why should I fight my true nature?**

Silence. "Because we need you." She said eventually.

Loki hissed sharply when a second voice alerted him of its presence inside his mind, laughing, whispering incoherent words. Dark shadows crept through the golden haze Fara's magic had formed around his thoughts. To him the voice was no stranger anymore, omnipresent as it had been in his body for the last three years.

He met her eyes again, now two confused orbs of golden light. She had heard it too. A frown danced over the skin above her brow and she seemed to have the question already forming inside her head when suddenly the door suddenly swept open and Agent Hill stepped inside.

"Time's up."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to my newest followers and those who've recently favourited Libras. And I've gotten two new reviews for the last chapter, thanks so much to the two people! Haven't received any criticism up to now so apparently what I'm writing is not all to bad? Okay I'll stop talking and leave you to read the new chapter.**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

She had left with the agent silently, without protest or excuses she had stepped out of the room again, her eyes full of regret – regret that she had come in the first place, that she had honestly dared to hope he would change his mind.

She had left and he was once again left behind to rot. Oh, he could get out of this pathetic excuse of confinement easily. His magic flowed strongly beneath his skin, thanks to her influence, that fleeting proximity. A bit of metal and glass once again no longer posed a challenge. He could get away before they'd even realize. He could be miles away by the time they noticed his absence, easily and discretely.

And yet he couldn't.

Where would he go afterwards? Where could he go where people wouldn't recognize him? None of the nine realms could hide him anymore. And never again would he lay foot into the space between the worlds. Never again would he let himself fall into the icy abyss that had almost destroyed him not so long ago.

The space between the branches of the tree Yggdrasill was a place bereft of light or warmth, of safety and rest. Darkness ruled, there were no stars or moons or suns, no sky or grass – just plain stone that grinded the skin off one's bones with every movement. To breathe was painful, to sleep impossible.

Nothing was there that could provide shelter. Heavy storms raged often, yet there was no water that could fall as rain onto the ground and soothe his burning thirst. But no matter how weak or exhausted Loki had felt he would not die.

For the space was also a place without time. You did not live, you simply existed. But it was a feigned existence. A lie, just like so much else in his life.

And he had wanted to die.

At first when he had let go and fallen from the Bifrost only to find himself surrounded by black nothingness, he could have sworn he was dead. This had to be death, for what place could be so far separated from the world of the living and not be hell?

Soon enough he had understood the truth. But his screams had gone unanswered, his cries unheard and his strength left his body until he felt like a prisoner in his own skin, incapable to move. Whispers had followed him all the time, whispers he had first taken to be people, somebody who could help him. No one had been there. But the whispers remained, growing neither louder nor quieter. They had haunted him when awake and followed him in his sleep, until he had stood on the brink of madness.

How much he had wanted to die.

And then another voice had joined the whispering, a deep commanding one. It had soothed him, calmed him, pulled him back to sanity – Thanos. Not able to fight, and to be honest not even wishing to either, he had listened to him. How he understood his pain of shattered identity. Loki Laufeyson, betrayed by the people he had believed to be his family, shunned by everyone, loved by no one.

He didn't need to suffer. He could – would have his revenge on those who had caused his downfall. With Thanos' help he would rise once again, more glorious and powerful than anyone could ever dream of.

And he had listened, had taken in those words and promises one by one. They had enwrapped his soul, his mind and healed his wounds. He accepted them and soon began to welcome them as well.

He'd craved those semi-lies, craved power and recognition, the things he had never received as Thor's shadow. But this would change under Thanos.

Loki had not been the only recruited by him. Dark Elves and Jotunns struck an alliance with the Titan lead by their hunger for power and revenge. The world would be theirs.

**So weak.** The dark laces of poisonous words echoed inside his head, creating walls of pain that took his breath away. No sound was produced by his tied vocal chords as he gasped silently, his groans going unheard. **Defeated by a group of lousy mortals.**

He heard it still, nine months after New York it continued to hunt him day and night, tormenting him now for his failure. He could break out of this cage and run, but he would never be able to flee that voice.

* * *

As Fara and Agent Hill joined the Avengers and Thor the young Vanir noticed traces of disappointment in the latter's eyes. She had failed her friend.

Tony was with Banner, Fury and Steve, his hands moving very fast as he tried to explain something. She caught the random technological term and guessed they were discussing weaponry. Without Loki they would have to rely on fast gunfire as well as physical strength.

"I'm sorry." She told Thor when they stood a little away from everyone else. "I thought I could bring him back."

"Don't feel bad, Lady Fara. You have tried, that's what counts. Your bravery is admirable."

"When did he become so cold and bitter?" She knew the answer already, but it proved difficult to accept the transformation in him.

Thor lowered his eyes, a heavy sigh on his lips. "Loki has always seen himself as unloved. He yearned for our father's acceptance and pride, but felt he would never receive it. From his point of view he was unwanted and I only learned about his feelings when it was already too late. I never knew how badly he was hurting until he told me. My brother blames me for his fall."

"But it is not your fault!" She said, partially to him and to herself. _Unloved. Unwanted. _The words pushed heavily onto her. He had felt unloved. Oh, the irony! Had she been alone she would have laughed.

Nonetheless she saw the weight of his guilt in Thor's eyes, darkened with emotion and she could imagine the pain he was feeling.

"Either way I'm responsible for his grudge. All our lives I made fun of his magic. I used to nearly drag him away from his books and make him spend time with me on the training sand. I thought that was the right thing to do. Make him forget those silly texts and boring scriptures and engage him in combat sessions or hunting or similar things. I thought it was the right thing to do. Not ever did I think I took away his peace or made him feel bad, I…"

"You still regard him as your brother?"She asked.

A nod. "But I cannot trust him anymore. Not after all he's done. Who knew three years could be such a long time? Things can change from one moment to the other."

How right he was.

Jane Foster arrived only moments later from London, together with her intern Darcy Lewis and a handful of questions. Those questions however multiplied sevenfold when the young woman's eyes detected Thor amidst the S.H.I.E.L.D. employees and super heroes.

Fara instantly recognized the petite woman's face from her visions and knew how dear she had grown to Thor. Jane had taken him in when he had been sent off to Earth just like Natasha had with her.

The woman's reaction to suddenly seeing Thor in front of her came quite unexpected, even to Fara who together with others couldn't contain her grin at the not-quite-so-romantic reunion. Twice did the physicist's palm collide with the god's cheek, the first time to make sure he was real and the second was followed by the question why he had not returned for her like he had promised.

Thor explained to her how the Bifrost had been destroyed, how he had had to take care of matters back home first. His eyes pleaded with her to accept his apology and she gave in, evidently happy to finally see him again. They too had been separated for almost three years after all.

Fara lowered her eyes away from the pair, a lump forming deep down in her throat.

Soon their intimacy was broken again by Fury and the Avengers seeking answers to what had happened in London. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. had been informed about strange occurrences and Miss Foster had been a witness.

"We don't know really. Darcy showed me how the energy levels on one of our instruments started to go crazy all of a sudden. They hadn't done that since New Mexico so we thought that…" Her gaze turned sideways to Thor. "Well, anyway the data lead us to this old warehouse and we-"

"It was so crazy! There were these kids, you know, and they showed us how that old truck could be easily lifted and then objects you threw down the staircase and they disappeared and appeared again above you." Darcy's voice rushed in, the young woman not taking one breath while she gesticulated wildly with her hands. She stopped when she noticed Jane's annoyed stare at the interruption together with the others' rolling eyes. "Sorry."

"What do you mean by 'objects disappeared and appeared above you'?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Jane turned again to him. "They seemed to enter a magnetic field of some sort, otherwise I can't explain it. You let them fall from that staircase and they either appeared again from a similar field above our heads and fell repeatedly, like in a cycle or they didn't reappear at all."

"But how can that be?" Banner asked.

"No idea. I followed the traces of the magnetic field and I-I can't remember what happened next."

"Oh yeah, she was gone for like five hours." Darcy spoke again. "I called the police because I was worried she might have been hurt or something."

Thor looked back at the small woman next to him. "Did something happen?" His worry was visible.

"No, I-I...it was nothing, I just passed out for a little bit." Jane met his gaze. He eyed her with raised eye brows, not fully convinced, but did not linger any longer on it, too happy was he to finally see her again.

Their voices were ripped out of her head when all of a sudden she was transported away to a different room - gold and copper pillars held the ceiling up and runes graced the walls in elegant and yet powerful designs. Instantly she recognized the style as Asgardian, having grown familiar with the designs and forms during her stay in the palace.

Two figures were standing before each other in the centre, a circle of at least a dozen others. Odin and the other man, who judging by his clothing and pointed ears could only be a Dark Elf, shook their hands and nodded in agreement.

Then the Allfather's words rang through the silence. "From this day onward Dark Elves and Aesir shall lay their quarrels aside and embrace peace." He laid one hand onto Malekith – for she was certain this was the Accursed – shoulders.

The men around them raised their fists as they cheered their leader's truce, their voices echoing loudly in Fara's head.

Something was not right. She felt strangely dizzy, her sight distorted in subtle fog. A soft whistle filled her head and caused the dizziness to grow worse.

Somewhere far away her name was being called, but she could not see by whom. Only slowly her blurry vision adjusted to her surroundings and with a bit of surprise she found herself back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, gray carpet beneath her feet instead of ashes and the only sound reaching her ears the gentle buzz of computers and people talking softly.

Her eyes rose to see Thor still standing next to Jane, his features burdened with concern. "Fara, is everything all right? You seemed far away. What did you see?"

She looked around – Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were looking at her as if she'd turned green…not that this would have been something too out of place, considering the fact that no one present could be identified as a 'normal human being'. Not specifically. Then she met Thor's gaze again, careful to let no panic drip into her voice.

"'It was nothing. All will be well." She saw the suspicion in his eyes he obviously held for her words and looked away. There was no need to tell him yet what she had seen. She needed time to make sense of it.

The physicist beside Thor smiled at her. "Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Jane." She reached out her hand, a gesture Fara knew as common under humans. She placed her hand in hers and gave her a shake, careful to place a smile onto her lips as she introduced herself.

"So are you a superhero too or what?" Darcy asked her.

"Not exactly, but I do own powers which could prove quite useful."

Thor grinned. "Lady Fara here is a Vanir. She sees the future."

"Wow, you're kidding, right?" Darcy's eyes widened as her mouth fell open, something which caused Fara to laugh.

"Oh, I remember reading that the Vanir were a species from one of the nine worlds, like the Aesir or we humans." Jane's glance flew from the young sorceress to Thor and back.

"That is correct." Fara said.

"As you've mentioned Dr. Selvig right now, why isn't he actually here with you?" Tony asked the scientist and her intern.

"Oh, uhm, long story." Jane bit on her lip.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Clint was staring at a computer screen with wide eyes.

They joined him and watched the British news reporter tell them that Dr. Erik Selvig, the brilliant astrophysicist who had been involved in the New York incident, had been found yesterday in Stonehenge, shouting nonsense at tourists while running around nude. The police had been called to the scene and arrested him.

"What was he doing in Stonehenge?" Clint asked as soon as the report had ended.

"Erik Selvig is a learned man, he would never act without purpose." Thor and Jane stood behind Fara and Natasha. Complete disbelief mixed with concern was visible in the god's features.

"So I guess he's not coming?" Steve spoke.

Tony rubbed his chin. "Nah, wouldn't count on it. But I don't think this was just an act of sudden turned-looney either. At least that's what I hope."

Fara was not listening to them anymore. Inside her head she could hear a voice, deep and rough, like two giant rocks grinding against one another. She recognized it as the same as the growling earlier, and it continued to whisper, so quiet she could barely hear it.

**Asgard shall burn.**

Then the voice broke into a roaring laugh, cold like icicles. She noticed her mind was still partially connected to Loki's without her knowledge. She had not expected the bond to be so strong after such a long time. His thoughts were almost too far away for her to grasp and she only caught glimpses. That other voice however was not his and she listened carefully for clues to who the person was that was communicating with him right now.

Her magic expanded and the unknown voice grew louder. **Asgard shall burn, is that not what you always wanted? **it asked threateningly.

Silence followed. Loki did not respond.

Again the voice spoke. **Odin will awake to find his kingdom in ashes and his queen dead. And Thor will not be there to stop it, little prince. **

No word came from Loki.

In that moment Fara felt something brush against the connection point, but it was no warm wall of energy like the one coming from Loki, but an icy breeze. It startled her and she withdrew herself from the bond, confused by the sensation. Moments later she still felt the coldness against the edges of her mind before it vanished slowly. Who was that person who took so much pleasure in talking about Asgard's downfall?

And Loki had not responded; the Silver Tongue silenced by the dark words that voice had spun into his head.

This vision from earlier - it had not felt right. The images had appeared real, but still Fara could not shake off the strange sensation she had felt during the scene. The translucent veil that had seemed to hang over her eyes was lifted now, but never before had she experienced such a thing. Always her sight would be clear, sharper than usual as it would eagerly grasp for details – as if this time her powers had been manipulated. She dismissed the thought as soon as it had formed with a quiet laugh, but then she thought she could hear an angry growl, barely audible on the periphery of her mind.

Fara paused, but then it was gone and she chewed on her lower lip as she tried to make sense of it. She would tell Thor, but not now. Later, when he had spent some time alone with the woman he loved and had missed for so long. She knew they both deserved a bit of peace right now.

Had she listened longer, had she kept up the connection for a few more moments she would have heard the sorcerer's response. Exhaustion laced in his tone carried the words away; seemingly bored, the tremble in his voice carefully hidden.

**What do you want me to do?**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everybody! Yeah, it's me and I bring a new chapter. I hope you are all well and had a lovely Christmas. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I wasn't really feeling well and had a whole load of stuff for school to do (I still do, by the way, so be prepared for late updates in the future) and my drama group is staging a play in January so we're in a hurry with our rehearsals, so...I just couldn't bring myself to update, although I had already written this chapter beforehand. It's just...I didn't really like how it went at first, but now I finally had time to alter a few things and I think it's quite decent now.

Okay, so one last information before I shut up and let you read the chapter: Although I'm really far from being a Marvel expert I know that Jane in the spend some time in Tonsberg, Norway, but that's not the case in this story. Just pretend you never heard of Tonsberg and Jane in relation.

Yeah, that's all from me. I wish you all a great new year and see ya in 2014. Peace!

* * *

They decided to grab some lunch at the canteen when the first stomach rumbles made their round amongst the group. Thor had been the first and although he had tried to hide the sound beneath a yawn they had all noticed it and laughed. Only Banner and Tony stayed behind. They'd barely had time to eat something that morning and they had spent the last hour discussing Jane's work on wormholes.

Watching Midgardians explain the processes of space through strict science alone seemed so odd when to her they were more the result of Yggdrasil's magic. Before her banishment she had never thought one could even separate one from another.

"What is this strange looking dish?"

Fara noticed Thor leaning slightly towards her, brows furrowed at the plate in front of her, and had to fight the laughter building up in her throat or she would have probably suffocated on her noodles. Luckily Darcy took over the task of answering him…more or less.

"You don't have spaghetti in Asgard?" The dark haired girl stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh man, and I thought the fact you didn't know chocolate had blown my mind. What do you guys eat back there?"

Jane rolled her eyes, but still smiled at her friend. "It's strings made of flour and water, then cooked and served with a sauce. You can try from mine if you want." She held out her own plate of pasta to him and after a moment's hesitation he picked up some of the strings with his fork and took a careful bite.

"Delicious!"

"Do you want _another_?" Darcy and Jane burst out laughing, but only they and Thor seemed to get the joke. The rest just exchanged confused looks. Fara could guess what this was about – she was after all no stranger to Asgardian table manners.

"It's not the first time _you're_ eating pasta though, is it?" Steve's tone was light and he eyed the way Fara's hand skillfully rolled up the noodles with her fork with appreciation.

The Vanir had no time to answer him. Natasha did not look up from her plate as she spoke next. "Of course it isn't, who do you think taught her to eat them without making a mess?" Her voice was dead-serious, but then her gaze rose with a mischievous sparkle and as a grin manifested itself on her features.

"Three years are a long time, but enough to pick up on some of your customs."

"Why are you actually here?" Jane said. "I mean, not if it's a too personal question to ask."

"Yeah, didn't Thor say you were a…" Darcy paused, having forgotten the name.

Fara's face grew harder, although she tried to hide it from them. "A Vanir. Yes, my lady Freyja thought it wise to send me here."

"Mistress? You're not a princess then?" Darcy asked. Fara tried to ignore the faint touch of disappointment her words carried. This was not the time for self-pity.

Another smile. "No, I'm not."

"And do you like Earth so far?" Clint asked, speaking for the first time. He didn't trust her yet and she could not blame him.

"I do. And I appreciate your scientific advances. You have come far in just a few millennia."

"Ah, yeah science – Don't mention that for a bit." Jane's hand flew to rub the back of her head.

"I'm still wondering about London." Steve said. "How can a truck be lifted by just a touch of your hand or objects disappear in mid-air? You think it was something like a miniature wormhole?"

"No." Jane bit her lip in thought. "Not with these dimensions, not unless there's high energy levels and I mean much, much higher than anything recorded on Earth. It had similar characteristics, but not similar enough. And that still wouldn't explain the truck."

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a frustrated sigh. Thor put his arm around her form and rubbed her upper arm with his thumb.

"What about a magnetic field?" Natasha said.

"No, not strong enough. The waves we could measure were in no way sufficiently strong and as far as we know the building wasn't exactly a disguised super magnet."

"But how could it go undetected for so long?" Clint asked.

"Question is whether this has anything to do with the Dark Elves or not." Steve said. "I mean, why did it happen now? There has to be a relation to the Elves."

Natasha's brows furrowed. "But Norway and England aren't exactly that close geographically."

"As we said, Norway could've been a random choice." The blond soldier leaned slightly forward. "Or there were strategic reasons or they did make a mistake in the coordinates. Norway and England may not be that close, but if you consider they've come all the way from a different world a few hundred miles don't really matter."

"So perhaps they really were searching for something on Midgard. And whatever it is it still is in this London." Thor's gaze flew over the group, questions visible in his ocean blue eyes.

"So what? Should we go back?" Darcy asked.

"No." Fara looked at the young woman, then at the others. "We're guessing here and even if that should be the case we don't know what Malekith could be looking for. We can't just rush from one place to another simply because of an assumption." She remembered her last vision - Odin and Malekith sealing a peace treaty. Could this be? Could peace, despite their fears and the two realm's shared history, really lie in the future? But then she also remembered her foggy sight, the dizziness she had felt.

She had no idea what to believe, but the seeress sensed there was more to it that she knew yet.

Stark and Banner appeared in that moment. Fara did not miss the strange expression in Tony's eyes but then it was gone so fast she wondered if it had been there at all.

"What did Nick say?" Natasha asked as they moved their chairs closer to allow the two to join them at the table.

"Not much." Bruce said.

Tony snorted. "We basically came to the same conclusion as before – we're stuck until those elves do something."

"We looked at the tape of you and Loki." Bruce looked at Fara, one brow raised slightly. "Telepathy, eh? I didn't know one could actually have a whole conversation through it. How do you that?"

She explained to him her magic. "If two people are familiar with the spell they can create a mental bond."

"That's so cool. So you can read people's minds?" Darcy asked.

The seeress nodded and grinned at the shock in the mortal woman's eyes. "But only those touched by magic. I cannot enter every head. It takes a lot of skill to be able to do that and only the most powerful can."

"Like Loki." Thor said, his voice far away.

She nodded once. "Yes."

A pause.

"They're gonna close the London site to the public. Nick wants to know what those disturbances were caused by." Banner then spoke.

Jane buried her face in her hands then, frustration evident in her with exhaustion slowed movements. She had barely slept on the flight from England.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on there." Tony said a little too cheerfully. He raised a hand and slapped her back.

Or at least he wanted to.

Before anyone could react they were on the ground, dishes and the remains of their lunch sprayed across the floor between them. A strong pulse, a wave of raw energy had knocked them down they realized as their surprised gazes wandered over the scene. Around them agents had stopped in their conversations and were staring at them with frozen features. Tables and chairs near them had turned over.

Thor was the first to react. "Jane, are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm okay, I…" The woman stumbled over her words as her eyes flew to Tony, then back to Thor. "I'm so sorry."

Stark got back to his feet, hair disheveled but apparently unharmed apart from a torn lower lip. He had been literally thrown several feet away by the force. "What was that?"

"What's happening with me?" The female astrophysicist lost her voice at the end and her gaze flew from one person to the next. Thor caught her when her knees suddenly gave way.

"Hey, you guys need help?" A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. staff gathered around them. A young agent motioned to Tony's lip "Perhaps a first aid kit?"

The dark haired man cut him off. "Yeah, leave the thinking to us. He looked first at Fara, then at the pale face of Jane in Thor's arms. "Could you check on her if she's alright?"

"I'm fine." The physicist shook her head, highlighting her words with a smile, but her features were ashen and her voice thin. "Really."

Fara placed her fingers to her forehead, cool skin meeting her touch. She was no experienced healer - she was not Sigyn – but her focus remained on the petite woman, her magic searching her body for any signs. She felt a barrier - a barricade - fighting her as an intruder. A shadow, black and red strings licked at her – a power that did not belong to the astrophysicist. This was something foreign, yet it fought for Jane as if she were part of it. She could not dig any deeper. The more of her strength she pushed into it the fiercer it fought her. Black liquid seared her mind until she had to give up. Every fiber in her body was screaming at her that this was not natural. Such a power could not be Midgardian. This was ancient magic, almost as old and powerful as the universe itself. It did not belong there, certainly not in a mortal's body.

"I think it'd be better if you lay down for a bit. Darcy, can you show us to her room?"

Darcy's eyes did not leave her friend. "Sure."

"I will accompany you." Thor still had his arm around Jane. The three of them left then and Fara turned to the others behind her. Wide eyes met hers, the questions in them reflecting her own.

Steve still had tomato sauce in his hair as he looked around with concern. "Well, what was that?"

"Maybe some form of shield, but invisible? Like, caused by her equipment?" Clint offered.

"No way, far too strong for that." Tony said, then looked at Fara. "Something by your people?"

"Thor was surprised too. I don't think he had anything to do with it." Natasha murmured, more to herself than to them.

"No, it is not Asgardian in origin, but neither is it Midgardian. It's magic, I'm certain of it, but its traces were not some I recognized."

"Elves?"

"It is a possibility, but I'm not familiar with their signature."

Silence succeeded her words as everyone tried to think through their possibilities. Moments passed and the Vanir caught herself more than once leading her thoughts to dangerous territory. Loki would perhaps be able to tell them more. Thor after all seemed convinced he had worked for or with the elves, even if he himself denied any acquaintance. Or did he? He'd asked her what made them believe he knew Malekith - neither confirmation nor denial. What if Thor was right?

She bit down on her lower lip as she fell deep into thought. Could she really ask them to go to Loki. Could she expect Thor to lead the woman he cared for even close to his brother, the man no one trusted? But she hadn't been the only one considering the idea. And she was not the one to voice it to her, admittedly cowardly, relief.

Tony stood up from his chair, a grimace on his face at the sudden sharp ache pulling at his back muscles. "What about Loki? Would he know?"

Several heads turned as Thor stepped into the doorframe, face adorned with deep frowns. Fara was surprised he had left Jane's side, but that ebbed away to understanding. He would be a king one day, he could not remain on the side line, no matter how strong his concern. He was a leader.

They waited for him to say something as he had undoubtedly heard Stark. "My friend, there's a reason why I brought him." A tuck on his lips betrayed his intentions.

"Would you let him near Jane?" Fara asked even if she'd already guessed his answer.

"You will be with us."

"But I can't help much if he decides to turn against us. What if he chooses not to answer?" Even to her it sounded half-hearted. They needed to know what they were dealing with here and only he could tell them.

"Fine, I'll come."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Clint seemed aghast that anyone would consider going to the madman again.

"For the moment it is the best we have." Thor told him and with that it was final.

* * *

They waited for Jane to rest and the next day her skin had regained its normal colour and her movements were free of pain.

It hadn't surprised anyone when she hadn't shown enthusiasm for the idea of being brought to Loki, but she too wanted to know what was inside of her. Her eyes had widened for a moment as if she'd thought of something important, but she didn't mention it and no one safe Fara had taken notice of it.

They hadn't informed Nick of their plan, and the seeress did not believe for one instant the grim man would have allowed them to go even near Loki without the accompaniment of at least one officer if at all. They simply wanted to get the answers they needed.

The three of them walked the empty hallways cloaked underneath Fara's invisibility spells. Never before had she tried to hide three people with her magic and her breath came strained as she fought to keep the walls of seidr up. She remembered the turns Agent Hill had taken with her the first time they had descended and more than once she felt as if they were treading the path to the underworld.

A spell dissolved the locks on the heavy doors that lead to his confinement and Fara used a second to manipulate the cameras. S.H.I.E.L.D. would never know they'd been there.

Meanwhile Thor had stepped before the glass cell that housed Loki, Jane a few steps behind him. "Hello, brother."

Fara took her time with turning around to them and when she did she could have gasped when she felt the edges of his magic, pulsating as strongly as they used to. He was still chained and hand-cuffed, but a flicker in his eyes told them it was more pretense. He'd chosen to play with them for a while.

**Ah, more visitors. How fortunate a man am I to have the mighty Thor finally seek me out again? What an honour. **The muzzle she had freed him of had not been put back. His voice inside her resonated with laughter, amusement pulling his mouth into a grotesque grin, malevolent and potentially lethal. **And he brought his plaything with him. **He added with a look at Jane.

"Loki, away with the illusions." The Vanir spoke and she raised an eyebrow as a hint of displeasure narrowed his eyes – she had seen through his performance.

The scene melted before them and Loki stood in the cell's centre, chin held high as cold eyes took Thor's and his lover's surprise. And still they underestimated him, hadn't they learned the lesson by now?

Fara was the only one unimpressed by his stunt. Shackles were scattered across the floor, torn metal shards reflecting the lamps' bright lights. His form was covered now by a vest and light overcoat, black leather mocking with every movement. A flash beneath the emerald and black betrayed his daggers clasped unto his vest.

"Always the trickster."

A laugh. **You would know.**

Golden eyes grew cold at his words as she drew in a sharp breath, noticed only by him. She had to remain focused, this was not about her here. She could sense her companions' confusion at the semi-silent exchange.

Thor stepped beside her and her eyes met his for a moment as she gave him a short nod. "We have come because of-"

**I know why you have come! Did you honestly believe this here was all it would take to keep me locked away from the world in pathetic isolation? I was the weak one in your eyes, but none of you ever grasped the truth of my greatness. **His words grew quieter. **The wise Allfather – so many things he never managed to comprehend. As if spells could destroy me. Why, how foolish to try to use my own weapon against me. **

"You still don't have your voice back, do you? Perhaps it was not as foolish as you think of the Allfather to use magic against you after all." Fara crossed her arms before her chest, sensing how her defiance infuriated him and it gave her courage.

"The Allfather never wanted this, no one did." Thor answered, grasping the subject of their conversation by Fara's words and Loki's burning eyes – eyes he knew too well and could read like ink on parchment.

**Liar.**

"Call him or me whatever you like in your twisted view, but it doesn't change reality. Now, can you tell us what took possession of Jane?"

A pause. Loki was fuming as his chest rose and sank with deep beaths, but then he seemed to change his mind.

**I do.** The tiniest of chuckles letting his chest vibrate under the leather as he let out a sigh.

And with slow steps he walked through the glass and stood before them, the cell's walls behind him without the faintest crack.

**And you will not like what I have to tell you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there, here I pesent to you the first chapter of the new year and we move on in the plot. Hope you all had a great start of 2014. And thanks and greetings to Libras' new followers and those who recently added it to their favourites. You guys are awesome!**

**I haven't gotten any comments though for quite some time and I really begin to slam my head against a wall. Please, if you have anything to say, even if it's criticism, leave a review. I'll really appreciate it.**

**Yeah, just wanted that said. So enjoy!**

* * *

What a curious turn of events.

The Aether, awakened by the proximity of its true keepers, was no longer in its cavity. Rage had darkened his light irises, but all was gone now.

Someone had entered the hidden cavern and the Aether, loath of its confinement, had reached out to the life force of the creature.

A member of the Aesir prince's company.

A hiss was signal of his displeasure. Things had become a slightly different shape. Asgard could wait for the moment and so could his vengeance and final victory.

All meant nothing without the Aether, that most powerful of creations for it would give them back the rule over the dark. The light would be extinguished from the world and the elves of Svartalfheim would once more ascend to former glory.

He gave orders for a group to turn around. A small force would be enough in a fight against mortals. To retrieve the Aether and its current vessel would be their mission.

And the Aesir...he would be spared death so he could watch from afar how Asgard fell.

* * *

No one moved as Loki approached them silently, a grin once again dancing around his pale lips. Surprisingly the first one to react was Jane.

"That is for New York." Fara couldn't trust her eyes as she saw the petite woman's palm collide harshly with Loki's face. Apparently fear had given way to anger and her force had momentarily rid the dark-haired man's face of any expression but surprise. Soon however the grin was plastered again on its place, eyes turning to Thor. He raised a brow at him, but his words of course were only audible to Fara.

**I like her.** Thor did not move, but the ice in his eyes seemed to melt a little at Jane's courage. **Now, may I?**

Loki held up his hand and Fara explained for the others. "He needs physical contact."

After exchanging looks with Thor Jane nodded to him. "Let's get this over with."

**Oh, feisty.** His voice black velvet. No one noticed the Vanir blinking as she wished her irritation away. Even she did not know whether it was caused either by his tone or the meaning of his words.

Loki's pale fingers stroked back Jane's hair and placed themselves on her temples. He fell deep in concentration, his eyes not leaving hers as he searched. It did not take long, for the magic within her was strong. So strong. Strong enough to take all light from the world and plunge the universe into total darkness. Would he possess it he would be truly great. Never had he experienced its force in person, but it was nonetheless familiar to him. All too often had he seen it in others' minds. How had she found it?

His head snapped up to Thor. **His mortal deserves my credit. I did not believe her so sly. Usually that honour is reserved for me. **But unlike his words his tone held no jests.

"What is it?" Thor could no longer hide his impatience.

**The Aether.**

"The Aether?" Fara repeated in a flat voice, her mind searching for any clue where she had heard the name before.

Thor seemed to catch on faster than her. "The one from mother's stories?

A nod. **How did she find it? No one knew where it was hidden.**

A thud against the door made them halt. From outside they could hear the sound of hurried orders and frenzy steps. People were shouting as they passed the room. The only intelligible words reaching their ears were 'attack' and 'aliens'. Then the noise disappeared.

**Malekith. He's sensed its presence.**

"Stay here." Thor turned and approached the door, sliding it open after listening for more sounds.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Fara asked him.

He turned around. "Keep Jane safe. I will be back as soon as this is finished."

"What? No, Thor you can't just leave." Jane stared at him in horror, her expression reflecting Fara's own feelings.

"They will not get you. Just stay here."

**You think you can trust me alone with her and the Vanir? **Loki's look was one of challenge. His thoughts remained unspoken to Thor but the older man guessed what this mocking expression in his eyes meant.

"Not you, but her." Thor nodded towards Fara. "Stay and all will be fine." Then he stepped outside and was gone, leaving the heavy doors open.

She couldn't believe this. How in the world could he believe Jane was any safer here than in the middle of a fight? Fara sighed, wary of Loki's now free form just two steps away from her. If he'd try to run she doubted she could hinder him. The warm waves of magic she felt pulsating around him were testimony enough of his new-found strenth.

For years she had not felt the sensation of his magic brushing against hers and she blinked several times.

"What is the Aether?" Jane turned around to the other woman, eyes fixing Loki carefully before wandering over to Fara.

**One of the Infinity Gems. There are six and their wielders have power over one thing each – green for souls, orange for time, purple for space, blue for minds, yellow for reality. **A snicker. ** And red for power. **He let his words echo for a moment, careful to lower his voice to almost a whisper. His eyes were dancing with fire and Fara felt uneasy as he continued. There was something in their depths that spoke of so much more, yet she could not understand. **Five of the gems are small and oval, but the red one, the Aether, has a liquid form. It grants its master omnipotence.**

Fara's gaze was on him as she repeated for Jane what he had just said.

"And that's inside of me?" Jane asked. "Sorry, but I don't really feel omnipotent right now."

**No, your body is too weak a vessel for its powers. Its force will simply kill you.**

She could not repeat that. "We will find a way to get it out." Fara spoke, placing a hand on the mortal woman's shoulder.

Loki laughed and the sound vibrated against her skull – humourless and dry. **And you think this will be so easy? The Aether seeks for a life force to attach itself onto. Once it gets separated from one it will reach for the next. **He walked up to her, his chest inches away from her nose as his eyes burned her with antipathy. She did not flinch. **Perhaps you want to try it yourself. It will eat away your strength bit by bit until you can't fight it any longer and then it will break free and rip you apart in the process. You'll simply burst open like a bubble. **

"And what do you suggest we do instead? Let her die? Not all of us use death as an answer to everything." Fury boiled in her throat as she looked at him with equal annoyance.

**She's a mortal, how much longer can she have anyway? Fifty, sixty years? Nothing, an eye blink compared to us, to Malekith.**

"She will not die through the Aether. Not if we can prevent it."

**You mean if Malekith doesn't find her before and rips it out of her with violence. Yes, I see you've thought this well through.**

"I can't see how Thor could let you out of that cell in Asgard."

**Oh, you would have me back there, wouldn't you? Tell me, ****_my sweet_****, why has Freyja really sent you here? **Something else laced itself into his words, sharp like a blade as his pulse rushed through his veins. Her eyes widened with terror and he revelled in it. **I suspect exile.**

She pulled away with a hiss. Her hands trembled with a mixture of sorrow and rage and she slowly remembered where they were. Jane must be-

With horror Fara looked around. They were alone, no trace of the astrophysicist. Oh, no.

A look back at Loki affirmed her suspicions. **Damn.**

"We have to get her before she gets upstairs. If the elves find her..." She did not finish her sentence but simply rushed out of the room, Loki following her with long strides.

**Oh my, what will Thor think of you now you've lost his little mortal out of sight? **Mischief covered his words like a layer of honey and she tried to ignore the urge to slap him as they both ran through the corridors and into an elevator. Not one person did they pass and relief washed over her for a moment. The last thing they needed now were S.H.I.E.L.D. officers getting in their way because their high security prisoner had escaped his cell and was running through their base.

**Shut up, Loki.** She did not look at him, her fingers curled into fists at her sides.

Finally the elevator reached the highest level and they reached the hall in whose end lay the exit to the world above. A shriek escaped Fara's lips when her eyes fell upon the first bodies, dead elves and humans lying in pools of blood. Further away the fight was still raging, although the dark elves's number appearing to shrink more and more.

Jane stood close by, eyes searching for Thor, but the thunder god was nowhere to be seen. Fara guessed there were more people fighting outside, trying to hinder the enemy to enter the base. Her thoughts turned to Natasha who without doubts was somewhere amongst them together with the Avengers.

"Jane!" She shouted, unaware that an elf had spotted them as well.

The woman turned to them the moment Fara noticed the dark figure wind up until her eyes feel on a strange looking object in his hands. "No!"

She did not see Loki rush pass her, but she did see him push Jane away before he threw a dagger at the elf, blade not missing its mark.

Her limbs set themselves in motion as she ran to Jane, cowering down with her as a spell tore through the air above their heads. More elves had noticed them, circling the three of them with held up weapons.

Fara had seen Loki fight before on the training grounds inside Asgard's palace walls. She had seen his daggers close up when he had cleaned them of sand and dust after an exercise session and even held one of the filigree hilts. But she had never seen him move as swiftly as he did now. Blades and magic flew as he appeared to almost dance around his opponents, his strikes nearly invisible in their speed.

**Fara, get away right now!**

She averted her gaze from him as she motioned for the other woman to get up and come with her and they ran behind a severely battered car that stood not too far away. "Keep still." She told Jane as she peeked carefully around its dented frame, eyes fixed on Loki and the three elves fighting against him.

Her breath stopped in her throat as she watched him duck from a hit only to turn and throw a kick at the masked elf.

But more and more seemed to come, some shooting at him with energy guns, Loki averting the powerful missiles with spells. His movements slowed down the more time passed faintly yet unmistakably and without thinking she send her own spells out to push away an elf who had tried to strike at him from the back.

She realised her mistake too late when some of the elves turned around, their empty eyes fixing her. Jane beside her reached for her hand, tugging at her with force. "Come on, we have to get away from here."

Her comment that they'd landed in this position because Jane had not listened to Thor in the first place stuck in her dry throat when one of the elfish guns almost hit Loki grazing his biceps by a hair's breadth.

The elves drew nearer to them, weapons held out.

"Hi, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but _you_ really need to leave." Iron Man's red suit flew into Fara's sight as he landed in front of the car they were hiding behind. "Wait a moment, is that Loki?" She saw Steve and Thor run towards them as well, the latter's eyes widening in shock as he saw the two women.

The seeress had no time to explain as the elves quickly engaged them in combat. Mjolnir's thundering strikes ruptured through the air and a blast of energy flew over the cars rooftop. Jane and Fara managed to duck down in time.

The sounds grew quieter; the noise ebbed away until they could no longer hear the clashing of blades or slamming armour.

Tony's voice was the first they heard when he stepped around the car and helped them onto their feet. "Ladies, everything alright?"

They both nodded and Fara spotted Natasha and Clint as they talked to some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Nat seemed uninjured and she let out a breath in relief.

Thor's voice tore her sight away from them. "You couldn't keep her away for ten minutes, could you?" He said, but behind the anger in his eyes relief at Jane's wellbeing became visible.

"No, because I won't just let you run into a fight while I simply wait for you to come back unharmed." She ran into his arms and their lips crashed into a passionate kiss.

"Hey get a room you too, will ya?" Tony shook his head. Then his eyes fell back to the dark figure in the background and the others soon followed his gaze.

Natasha and Clint approached, together with agents who instantly raised their guns at him, watching his every move. Loki was crouching over a dead elf, hands on the mask's edges. **Malekith knows Jane's face now and that The Aether resides within her. **He stood up. **This was just a foretaste of what is yet to come. He has watched from afar. **

His eyes did not leave the elf as Fara repeated his words to the group. Slowly he rose unto his feet and the firearms around him followed him.

The Vanir's eyes fell unto his left arm, emerald cloth torn and soaked in crimson liquid. She opened her mouth, but Thor had apparently seen it too and was faster in reacting. "Your arm."

A grin softened Loki's tense features and they all saw the burned muscle tissue stitch itself back together and hide behind layers of new skin. Now that his magic was back he had no difficulty in healing himself.

"How did he get out of his cell?" Clint had drawn an arrow out and his bow joined the guns.

Loki wanted to snap at the annoying man, demonstrate to him that he was capable of more than just getting out of a glass cell. He had not paid attention last time it seemed. But his eyes flickered from him when a female voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Don't shoot. He protected us from their attacks." Jane said. Steve motioned the agents to lay aside their weapons.

"The fight's over."

The silence held its walls up like a brick fortress and for a moment it appeared as if they wouldn't comply. Fara's heartbeat rushed inside her ears, the coldness creeping underneath her clothes as she watched without daring to blink.

The guns were lowered to their owner's sides, but the men didn't move their eyes off Loki.

It was Thor who spoke again, without a smile, though between the cracks of his tense voice Fara thought she could hear the streaks of honest sympathy.

"Thank you, brother."

He stepped up to Loki and placed one hand unto the other man's shoulder, nodding his head once in silent gratitude. Loki returned the nod, for once all mockery wiped away from his eyes and Thor turned to lead Jane and the others back to the elevators. In the corner of her eye Fara caught a glimpse of Banner, wearing a different pair of trousers and being offered a jacket by one of the officers.

She knew Natasha tried to catch her eyes - to ask what had happened, why Loki was out, not to mention why he had fought on their side – but she evaded her friend's questions with a smile and a headshake.

They got back into the lower levels. Similar to the first day Loki was flanked by S.H.I.E.L.D. staff, though the handcuffs were missing this time.

"Fury wants to speak to us." Clint told them after a brief exchange with one of the agents they passed.

The seeress tried to ignore Loki's chuckles in her head as she followed them to the control centre.

She hadn't seen them.

Her last vision had been of Malekith in Asgard – a ploy. Someone had found a way to manipulate her power, no doubt. Whatever she saw from now on she couldn't trust it, couldn't trust herself. The idea was ridiculous, yet fear grabbed her at the thought Malekith being in her head.

What else could he control?

In her worry she did not pay much attention to the warm threads of magic that engulfed her own, soothing and familiar in their comfort. Fara simply let the sensation embrace her for a moment. It was gone as swiftly as it had come.

The chuckles had ended.

"Alright, can anyone explain to me what that was for?" Nick Fury's voice greeted them as the company took seats at a round table. Darcy came rushing into the room, crashing into Jane with her arms held out until she hugged her friend tightly.

"Where were you, I've searched the whole building for you!" Her words came out in a blur some of them struggled to keep up with. "Thor told me you'd be downstairs with Fara and-"

"Yes, this I'd like to get clarified too. What the hell happened to get Loki out of his cell? And why where you three" He motioned to Thor, Jane and Fara. "with him without my knowledge in the first place?"

"I can explain." Thor said, but was interrupted.

"You see, Thor" Nick stepped closer, his uncovered eye narrowed as he stared at the taller man. "We have rules here, rules that are meant to protect ourselves as well as the rest of the planet's population. Someone like you should know the value of such regulations."

"He has met Asgard's justice, there's no need for you to seek any more vengeance."

"Oh, I have all the right in the world to seek vengeance from him. He killed eighty people and wished to rule our planet. Coulson died because of him."

"And Loki has already faced part of his sentence. As much as I understand your sorrow, if you don't stop this desire for revenge then you are no better than him." Thor spoke. "For now he has helped us and fought on our side. Should he betray us I will make him regret it personally, but until then I will accept his help."

Fury did not counter his statement, but sulked down his emotions. There were more urgent matters to discuss.

"How did they find us here?" Steve, who had quietly watched the exchange, could not keep his gaze from flickering once to Loki and back to Thor.

"They sensed the presence of the Aether." Thor said.

"The what?" Darcy asked when the Avengers exchanged confused glances. The golden-haired god explained to them the Infinity Gems, while Fara could feel Loki's amused looks wandering from face to face.

"So they know now that it's Miss Foster they're after?" Natasha said.

"Didn't you see them coming?" Tony looked at Fara.

She answered after her eyes lowered themselves to the metal plane before her. "No, they were hidden from my sight." Then her gaze flew back up to meet his. "I saw a different picture – Malekith and Odin celebrating a truce between the races. Somebody wanted me to see that."

A hiss escaped Thor's lips and she heard Natasha on her left gasp. "You mean to say the Accursed has found a way to manipulate you?" Thor's fist collided with the table, not fiercely enough to break it, but the wood trembled warningly. "Sabotage from within, that's his plan."

Loki watched, his fingers that had played with a pen seconds before stilled in mid-motion when he heard the Vanir and Thor speak of manipulation. So this was the elf's chosen strategy. He had to admit he was impressed, despite the bile rising in his throat at the thought. To change people's prophecies was a feat of much craft and skill. More than the elves of Svartalfheim should be capable to conjure.

He was so far away in his thoughts that he didn't notice his eyes had wandered to her and when he did he didn't tear them away for unknown reasons. His jade gaze fell upon her fast moving lips, her flushed cheeks burning with the remains of adrenaline. If he concentrated enough he could hear her heartbeat inside the layers of his mind, where hers shone brightly like the centre of a star.

She was scared - scared that she could no longer trust her own body now that Malekith had found a way to sabotage her most intimately.

The all-too familiar roaring returned in the back of his skull, but for once he didn't pay it much attention as he simply concentrated on her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter eleven. The major part of it is a flashback and I'm excited as this is the first thing I wrote, before deciding to go for a full story. It's been revised about half a dozen times, but essentially it's what persuaded me to write a Loki-fanfic. It was fun to write and I hope you will all like it.**

**And thank you very much to the three reviewers. I was so happy to get comments again after quite a long time. Without any feedback, favourites or followers I wouldn't have the guts to continue this, so thanks to all of you for the support.**

* * *

_The moment Fara stepped into the box the mare approached her to nuzzle her face against the girl's forehead. Fara could not contain the small laugh that escaped her upturned lips. "I've missed you too, my sweet." Her fingers buried themselves deep into the long white tresses of the animal's mane and she closed her eyes to breathe in the familiar scent. Dana's heartbeat drummed against the skin of her cheek and she began to feel the horse's body heat envelop her own frame. _

_Her father had owned three horses and a pony when Fara had been but a toddler and her mother had always smiled when recalling how her youngest had already been an accomplished rider by the time she uttered her first words. _

_It had been inside Freyja's stables Fara had sought rest after long hours spent bend over books. There and on the vast fields surrounding her great mistress' hall she had always managed to find peace. _

_Odin had allowed her to use the stables to her pleasure and offered a box to her own mare Dana. Eight weeks had passed since their arrival and the young sorceress had spent every second day inside the palace stables._

_She continued to stroke the soft white fur beneath her finger tips. She finally was at peace._

"_So here you are hiding while your sister has turned every corner of the palace upside down in search for you."_

_Fara gasped and almost tripped as she turned around to face him. He was leaning against the box's door frame, arms crossed before his chest and his lips raised to a crooked smile. Even from the distance that separated them she could she amusement at her clumsiness dancing in his pale green eyes and she felt a strong urge within her to smack it away. She decided that it would not help in his case and instead just said. "What?"_

"_For tonight's banquet. Apparently she needs your help in deciding on a gown." said Loki. "The reason of which I fail to grasp, since the only colour you are allowed to wear is white."_

_Fara could only look at him in bafflement. She hadn't been with Dana for five minutes. "Ugh alright. I - I'm coming. Just give me a second." She turned again to the mare in disappointment._

_She could sense him straighten up behind her, traces of mischief laced in his honeyed tone. "You know you don't necessarily have to go."_

"_Of course I do, Sigyn's looking for me." _

"_And she can continue to do so for another hour or two. Do you honestly believe there are no other women in the palace who could lend her their opinion?" Loki said._

_She sighed and turned her eyes once more to him. He raised an eyebrow before suddenly throwing something at her. She caught it with both hands, the question already forming inside her head as she felt the soft leather of the reins collide with her fingers._

"_Meet me at the portal." He turned away and walked towards another box. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm bored. I need to get out of these walls. Now hurry."_

_Was he being serious? Her ears were apparently mocking her because that had just sounded like an invitation. How funny, she would laugh were it not so unlikely that Lord High-and-Mighty had actually meant those words._

"_I cannot ride. I fear I have to pass on that one." She shouted halfheartedly after him. She still hadn't moved an inch, certain he was jesting with her. _

_**Oh don't forget with whom you are speaking. I can sense a lie before it is formed in the liar's head. Now hurry, I won't wait for you all day.**__ She could almost see that damned crooked smirk of his as she heard his voice inside of her._

_**Forgotten our manners today have we?**__ She replied._

_All she received as answer were faint chuckles._

_She tried not to think about the fact that her cheeks were burning as she began to prepare Dana for the first ride in what felt like centuries. Spoiled, mischievous, careless Aesir that he was he offered her a way to sneak out for a couple of hours and relax. With a little luck she could get rid of him on the way and enjoy her day._

_**Tss, don't even think about it.**_

_Oh how infuriating! __**Get out of my mind or I shan't come with you.**_

_**And again you lie. You don't seem to learn from your mistakes.**__ Another set of tiny laughter._

_Dana's reigns in one hand Fara stepped out of the stables and led the animal towards the large golden portal that held the grassy plains of Asgard behind its opening. _

_Loki, already mounted on an elegant brown steed, raised a brow at her. "Ready?"_

_She would not give him another reason to sneer at her; before the ride was over she would make that arrogant grin of his disappear once and for all. "Where to, my Lord?" She mounted Dana and looked at the long smooth line that formed the horizon._

_He followed her gaze. "How about a race to those trees back there?" She could hear the challenge in his words as she discovered the group of trees he meant. _

"_What, you think I can't win against you in a horse race?" Fara said._

"_I know you can't." And with that he kicked his heels against his steed's flanks and was gone. _

_Insufferable! Fara tightened her grip around her reins and before she knew it she was gliding behind him over the tall grass. _

_Her hair danced in the wind, and her heart beat faster and faster – she felt alive like she hadn't in ages as she took in the familiarity of each and every sensation. The sun sent hot rays down upon them until droplets of sweat began to graze their foreheads._

_His back was still before her vision but not for long she decided. "Come, Dana." The horse's breath came in unison with her own and she enjoyed the cool breeze as Dana accelerated until she seemed like she was flying over the fields._

_She did not look at Loki as she rushed to overtake, but she could imagine the look of utter surprise on his face and began to laugh._

_She was laughing like a small girl as she saw the trees not too far away. Loki almost appeared beside her._

"_Watch and learn, my Prince!"_

_Again her body was shaken by the sheer thrill and the mare's rapid movements. She felt joyous, she felt free. She felt happy as the gleaming sun transformed the grass beneath them into a lush green sea._

_**As if you could outrun me.**__ With eyes fixed on her form the corners of his lips turned upwards._

_She could even feel his rapid heartbeat inside her mind as she turned her head and met his gaze for an instant. Her skin radiated excitement and she sent him a brilliant smile as he looking back at her with a challenging look. _

_The trees grew larger and larger as they drew close and Fara gripped her reins even tighter. _

_As she halted Dana amidst the lavishly adorned branches she turned and could not contain the squeal that had built up inside her. His face seemed like one of injured pride, but his jade orbs betrayed him as their depths equaled her glee. _

"_Oh no, your Highness lost, and to a mere commoner none the less." They both dismounted, their breaths still coming in hard waves. "What will people think?"_

"_Nothing, the problem will be eliminated before word can spread. Why do you think we own dungeons after all?" His cheeks were flushed from the exercise and the hot summer air._

"_Do I hear the whimpering of a wounded ego?" She fastened Dana's reins over a tree trunk and raised her arms into the air to stretch her muscles. _

_He simply sneered at her as he bound his own horse next to Dana. "Nothing that can't be later mended in a rematch." Their eyes met and she enjoyed the satisfaction she saw in his._

_Shaking her head Fara said. "Deal."_

_She let her eyes take in her surroundings - it was only a small group of trees that stood together and a narrow stream had carved its way winding between the roots. The pale pink blossoms that adorned the braches and twigs broke the light until it shone in bright sparkles on the ground. The shadow they provided cooled their heated faces as they bend over the stream and led icy water caught in cupped hands moisten their lips and embalm their thirsty throats. The horses too began to drink the refreshing cool with great eagerness. _

_Loki leaned his back on a broad spot of bark and closed his eyes. His chest did no longer rise and fall as rapidly as moments ago and his features relaxed until she could have almost sworn he was asleep. No mischief or scheming, just plain calm. She realized she had never seen him like that. Satisfied, yes. Devious, more often than she could bear, but never truly at peace._

_Yet at that moment he seemed just that, as if nothing could disturb him._

_She blushed when she realized that she was staring at him like some fool and immediately lowered her gaze to her hands which were folded on her lap. She was thankful he could not see her imprudence and was careful to shield her thoughts. _

_He noticed the barrier instantly and furrowed his brows, eyes still shut. "What are you doing?"_

"_Even I need my privacy from time to time." She bit on her lip. "I'm not used to having my thoughts constantly on display. Even back at home."_

"_It's not like I'm going to run off and tell anyone." _

"_Can I really trust the God of Mischief and Lies on that?"_

_She meant it as a joke, but as he opened his eyes she was surprised by the gravity they held in their green depths. "Do you think you can?"_

_Tingling warmth crept into her bones as she felt the walls of her mind lift and melt with his once again. It was a different kind of heat than the burning sun above their flowery shade, one that danced in the pit of her stomach. She let out a small sigh._

_She knew he was an accomplished sorcerer, perhaps even more so than he let everyone else know, yet it amazed her with what ease he wielded his magic. She almost felt a twitch of jealousy – almost._

_This familiarity had not been given from the start. Even after their first real chat in the library she had barely caught a glimpse of him. Thor had once joked his bother preferred the company of dead things, referring to Loki's scrolls and magical utensils, to that of the living and although it had been meant as a jest Fara knew there was more than just a tinge of truth to it. _

_He no longer kept away for most of the gatherings and dinners and her initial astonishment had eventually turned into secret delight when he would show up. _

_It felt natural – this melt of minds – and she was surprised by the hollow feeling it left in her every time the connection was cut. She had gotten quite used to the sense of closeness it provided, telling her she was not alone but in the company of a friend._

_She lay down on the ground and the grass tickled her cheeks and neck. __**Do you often come to this place?**_

_**Whenever I can be spared by my family.**__ His words carried some weight with them, something weary. She did not like it._

_She turned her head to the side and eyed him suspiciously through the tall blades of grass. Instantly his eyes locked with hers. She caught glimpses of a child alone in the great palace library, teary eyes focused on books as large as his tiny body. A young boy with raven hair sitting alone on the balcony facing the exercise yard on which groups of youths were shouting one name – Thor! Thor! Thor!_

_The scenes vanished as soon as they had come and Fara swallowed hard as her eyes gained focus over his dismissive features._

_She parted her lips, tried to say something, but was still speechless from what she had just been made to see, undoubtedly it had been outside his control._

_His face was devoid of any emotion as he glimpsed at the palace's golden form in the distance. __**Tell me of your childhood.**_

_**There is not much to tell.**_

_**Still, I want to hear.**_

_Turning her face again toward the brilliant canvas of pink blossoms against a clear blue sky she sighed__**. I grew up as the youngest of my family, I have seven brothers and sisters. We lived on a farm near the eastern sea in Vanaheim. Our home was surrounded by grassland, almost like this.**__ She smiled inwardly at the memories. "But the grass was of course of a much deeper green."_

_She could feel his faint chuckle against the inner walls of her temples, vibrating against them and she felt instant satisfaction at having diverted his mind at least for a short time from any heavy thoughts._

_**Mother would often be in the kitchen, baking bread or pies as my father trained outside with my eldest brothers in sword and bow – he was an experienced warrior.**_

_**Was?**_

_**My parents died when Sigyn and I were already with Lady Freyja.**_

_Fara heard his breath halter for a moment. "I'm sorry." He spoke in a whisper._

"_Don't be. It's not your fault after all." She tried to smile, but failed miserably._

_**You miss them.**__ It was not a question._

_**With every fiber of my heart.**_

_No one said anything after that for a long time. It was almost amusing how fast they had switched from light banter to such heavy thoughts in such a short time._

_She concentrated on the soft whisper of the wind dancing between the leaves and the lapping of the close water against stones and twigs. Somewhere in the distance she thought she could hear a bird's song, perhaps even the city's busy mixture of noise and music. Time could stand still and they would never notice. Each breath she took carried the faint taste of honey and she wished for one moment they could stay like this forever – just him and her beneath their blossom ceiling, the two horses whickering contently in the background. _

_**I didn't know that Asgard could be so beautiful.**_

_He hesitated slightly before answering her. __**Perhaps one day I could show you more of its beauty.**_

_**I'd love that.**_

_Again that funny feeling spread from her stomach to her limbs and she felt him smiling in satisfaction inside her head. _

_**Do you still think coming here with Lord High-and-Mighty was a bad idea?**__ Mischief had once again entered his words._

_**You know, the nickname suits you. I'll be using it more often in the future.**_

_Both their heads tickled with the other person's laughter. _

_She could have sworn her heartbeat faltered a bit when his voice echoed inside her again. __**But honestly, do you? **_

_She did not miss the slight urging in his tone._

_**No.**__ she answered. __**No I'm glad I came.**__ Despite the short time of their acquaintance he was the best friend she had, as close or even closer to her than her sister and she was glad for the tiny moments they could share in each other's company._

_**Good.**_

_Time did not exist in that moment, she could not bear the thought that they would ever have to return to the palace, that the sun would ever set behind the far away hills and make space for the moon and stars. Could time really be so cruel?_

* * *

"I think it would be best if I brought you to Asgard." Thor spoke to Jane, his voice soft but decided, the voice of a tired yet concerned king-to-be.

Hours had passed after the fight against Malekith's force and the group, joined by Loki to the surprise of some and to the unease of others, sat together in a room far away from Fury and his suspicious eye. Steve's forearm was bandaged and Clint had cuts above his brows and on his hands, but no one had been severely injured. Fara had offered to at least close those cuts for Clint but he had declined with a smirk.

Darcy lifted her hands, palms turned upwards as she stared at him. "But you can't just leave now that those things know where we all are."

"But it's not us they want, it's Miss Foster." Steve said.

"And there's a chance our healers can help her." Thor rubbed the back of his head with one hand, Mjolnir resting on the table. "Brother, could you bring us back? I still have runes left, but I'm not entirely sure they can carry four people."

This made Fara's eyes jerk up to meet his. "Four? Why four?"

"Well, you, Jane, Loki and myself."

"Me? I-I can't come with you." She shook her head vehemently.

"Why not? Surely Lady Freyja didn't mean for you to remain here forever."

**Out with your little secret, servant girl.** Jade eyes burned into hers, daring Fara to tell the truth – he, the God of Lies, the trickster!

"Whatever the reasons, you will be under my protection, as will Loki. Now don't worry." Thor told her.

She tried to protest again, her mouth bursting with objections, but then she reminded herself of Loki's smug grin, the challenge in the depths of his cold eyes and she kept quiet, fuming silently.

**Willing to commit treason against her mistress, all just to keep her secret safe. **The edges of his mind pushed deeper into hers and she tried to fight the urge to simply let him in, completely melt with him and feel the familiar heat. She couldn't let him see everything, the last barrier around her stood shaking, but still it remained intact.

The rest had fallen silent, considering Thor's words.

"When will we leave?" Jane asked, eyes lowered. Fara knew the mortal woman could not be enthused by the idea of leaving her home world, but was there another solution to getting the Aether out of her? If anyone could help them it would be Asgard's healers. Eir...and Sigyn.

"As soon as you are ready. You will be provided with everything you need when we are there." Thor took her hand into his, fingers intertwining. "That is if you want to come. It's your choice."

"I suppose I can hardly stay here and ask that Malekith guy to get that thing out of me himself. And besides, I really want to see Asgard." She smiled up at him, but the nervousness did not vanish from her eyes.

He nodded, furrowed brows setting themselves into a more relaxed position and the tension visibly left his shoulders. Thor looked at the faces around the table. "Then it is farewell from you for now, my friends."

They would rely on Loki's powers to bring them back, even if Thor felt his tongue go dry at the idea. The runes that had brought him and his brother to Midgard were remnant of the time Loki had tried to conquer Earth. Odin had needed to conjure great magic and the task had drained him for weeks. Without the Bifrost or runes Loki was the only option left.

He felt reassurance pump though his veins at the weight of Mjolnir pulling at his arm. The man had fought on their side and protected Jane, but until Loki's true allegiance had been proven he would remain cautious. He cursed his own mind for clinging to that doubt, switching between confidence and suspicion. It seemed trust did not come as easily to him as it used to. Only time would tell whether his efforts were in vain and until then he would try and not let go of the last bits of loyalty to a brother and former friend.

"What if they come back?" Clint asked.

"They might, but I doubt it. They will sense the power gem's absence from your world." Thor's gaze shifted to Loki and the raven-haired man nodded in agreement.

Fara felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Natasha's eyes "I guess that's goodbye then."

"Thank you for everything."

"Hey, don't mention it." And the Black Widow hand came to a rest on the Vanir's shoulder. "Stay safe."

"You too."

A tiny laugh escaped the female assassin's lips – a fairly rare sound – and the two women stood up to join the others who had formed a circle around Thor, Jane and Loki.

She bit her lip as she stepped beside Jane, meeting the excited mortal's look.

"And we can be sure those elves will not appear on Earth again if you leave?" Steve stood with hands clasped behind his back. Thor affirmed, hammer clasped tightly in his grip.

"And if you need help or anything, you know, give us a call or something." Tony wore his cocky grin as he winked at the two women.

Thor gave Loki a nod and instantly golden threads weaved a net around the four as Fara saw the world vanish in light. It was as if a golden globe had taken them into its centre, so bright that the sight hur her eyes, yet too beautiful to look away. Her hair brushed against her cheeks as wind carried them forth.

Then it was over.

Loki snickered silently when they landed in the same formation they had been in the base, all steadily on their feet. As if travelling by runes could compete in any way with his magic.

"Wow, we definitely have to do this again some time." The astrophysicist's voice was filled with excitement. Fara walked up to her and Thor who were both standing together a few feet away, hair dishevelled but unharmed. Then she turned her eyes to the skyline and her breath caught in her throat.

The palace's facade glistened like copper in the sun. Far away the mountains reached out to the millions of stars in the sky that were nearly hidden behind the baby blue mask of day and the light reflected by the Rainbow Bridge beneath her feet met her gaze as if welcoming her back.

Asgard.

They were in Asgard.


End file.
